Pour l'Amour d'une Tueuse
by Willowme
Summary: Il s'agit d'une fic pour le concours de Kafryne : Hot Summer. Les perso sont tous humains! Quand le meurtre d'un père se fait maquiller en accident, sa fille devient impitoyable pour le venger. Attention Ames sensibles s'abstenir!
1. Chapter 1

_HOT SUMMER CONTEST_

_Titre de la fiction: Pour l'amour d'une tueuse_

_Auteur : Willow_

_(Bêta): aucun_

_Dislaimer: Aucun des personnages ne sont à moi, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Stéphanie Meyer_

_Pour participer ou lire les autres fictions du concours, rendez vous à l'adresse suivante:_

_.net/community/Hot_Summer_FR/77521/_

_**POV Bella**_

Putain de journée de merde ! Oui je suis vulgaire et alors, où est le problème, hein ? Enfin ça fait presque deux heures que j'attends sur ce toit, sous un soleil de plomb, pour le voir, LUI, cet ordure. Cet homme, cela faisait trois ans que j'essayais de me le faire, mais une vraie anguille. Impossible de savoir où il allait à l'avance, impossible de me préparer correctement.

Son domicile, sa famille, tout ce qui se rapportait à lui était gravée dans ma tête. Je ne me reposerai qu'une fois que cette saloperie d'ARO Volturi sera six pieds sous terre.

Moi ? Je suis Bella Masen, j'ai vingt-quatre ans et depuis trois ans je suis une tueuse. Oui, vous avez bien entendu, une tueuse. Les flics me surnomment _La Tulipe_, tout simplement parce que sur chacun de mes cadavres je laisse une tulipe, la seule touche féminine qu'il me reste, enfin lorsque j'ai mon équipement sur le dos.

Je suis plutôt grande, 1m75, brune aux cheveux longs, des yeux marron, un corps athlétique, normal après trois heures de sport par jour, sans compter l'escalade et je sais très bien manier du couteau. C'est mon arme préférée, je préfère le combat au corps à corps plutôt que les canons à longue portée. Je veux les voir souffrir, ce sont des porcs, des nuisances tel des rats qui ne servent à rien.

La plupart du temps, il s'agit de vengeance personnelle, pas venant de ma part, je ne les connais pas, juste des contrats, essentiellement pour éviter que des enfants ou des femmes ne soient tuées à force de recevoir des coups.

Mais ce dernier était MON cas ! Pas de contrat, pas d'échange d'argent, cet homme est à MOI ! Après ce qu'il avait fait à notre famille, je n'abandonnerai JAMAIS.

C'était il y à un peu plus de trois ans. Mon père était comptable pour cet ordure, mais nous ne le savions pas jusqu'à lors. Le FBI avait pris contact avec mon père, car il soupçonnait que ce Volturi était à la tête d'un réseau de trafiquant d'objets d'arts. Sans le savoir pendant des années, mon père avait blanchi de l'argent sale par la faute de cette famille. Et à cause du FBI, il en était mort. Il leur apportait des preuves de ce trafic lorsque malheureusement il avait eu un accident de voiture. Bien entendu les preuves avait disparues et il avait été déclaré que mon père était mort d'un banal accident de voiture, il avait juste perdu le contrôle.

Ma mère, Renée, ne s'en étais jamais remise, elle continuait à travailler dans un Fast Food minable et croyais que j'étais commerciale dans une petite entreprise, c'est ce que je lui ais dis, pour éviter des questions sur le fait que je n'allais pas souvent la voir. En même temps je ne pouvais pas lui avouer que je savais qui avait fait mourir papa et surtout que je le traquais.

Mon frère, Emmett avait repris du poil de la bête et avais sa propre entreprise en démolition dans le bâtiment. Il avait cinq ans de plus que moi, mais à presque trente ans, il était l'un des plus jeunes chefs d'entreprise de New York. Il était très occupé et entre son boulot et le mien, nous arrivions à nous voir pour Noël et l'anniversaire de maman, c'était toujours mieux que rien.

Il m'appelait régulièrement, mais comme je n'étais jamais présente chez moi, je le rappelai et vice-versa !

Mais quelle fournaise, habituellement il ne faisait pas si chaud, en bas, même avec la foule, mais sur le toit de cet immeuble, habillée tout de noir, à rester immobile à LE surveiller avec ces lunettes. D'ailleurs c'était un vrai petit bijou, longue portée pour un objet si petit. J'étais à un bon mille mètres et je le voyais comme si j'étais à ses côtés.

Saloperie de soleil, dans peu de temps, il se couchera et je pourrai respirer correctement. Non mais ce n'est pas vrai, il n'a pas fini de signer des putains de contrats et de téléphoner ! Ça me saoule, franchement, rien à me mettre sous la dent. J'avais tenté une approche féminine, mais au moins il y avait une chose que je pouvais lui reconnaitre, c'était qu'il était fidèle à sa femme. C'était la seule chose de bien qu'il avait, le respect de sa femme et sa femme.

Esmée faisait partie de ces femmes qui se préoccupaient des autres, allait souvent à des galas de charité et d'après ce que j'avais pu glaner comme information elle était clean. Ses enfants un peu moins apparemment. Ils étaient au nombre de trois, Félix, vingt-huit ans, était dans le genre beau gosse, mais s'occupait des affaires de son père, donc il faisait partie de l'autre clan. Jane, vingt-cinq ans, était la pimbêche de service et je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle sache quoi que ce soit au sujet de ces objets d'arts. Et enfin la dernière, Alice tout juste vingt et un ans était comme sa mère, toujours à s'occuper des autres, d'ailleurs elle travaillait à l'hôpital dans le service des enfants malades, en attendant de finir ces études d'infirmière.

J'avais presque tout essayé pour l'atteindre, mais à chaque fois que je m'approchai de lui, il y avait toujours un témoin gênant et je ne voulais tuer que lui et personne d'autres. C'était lui qui tirait les ficelles et pas un membre de sa famille.

Il ne me restait plus qu'une chose, réussir à me faire embaucher dans leur grande maison en tant que femme de ménage ou cuisinière. Je préférais de loin la cuisine, mais autant essayer d'ouvrir toutes les portes pour accéder à son intimité. Et j'avais eu ma chance, demain, je me présenterai à sept heures tapante pour un entretien pour le poste de cuisinier, le leur était tombé malade malencontreusement. Disons qu'il avait rencontré une vieille dame qui lui avait fait gouter ses gourmandises. Il s'était pris un très mauvais mal de ventre, avais vomi partout, obtenu des sueurs et le médecin lui avait conseillé de rester chez lui pour au moins trois semaines. Il n'avait pas réussi à trouver ce qu'il avait, s'il savait.

En tout cas, grâce à cela j'avais une occasion de pouvoir rentrer dans son antre et je n'allais pas m'en priver. Il faisait enfin nuit et mes vêtements collaient tellement à ma peau qu'une bonne douche me ferait du bien une fois que je rentrerai.

Il bougea enfin, je ne comprends pas qu'en plein mois de juillet, alors que tous les autres sont en vacances, lui restait là, dans sa chemise blanche avec même pas une goutte de sueur, pff, il ne doit pas être humain, il a dû faire un pacte avec le diable lui-même parce que personne n'arrivait à prouver quoi que ce soit ! Mais moi je savais et il n'allait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte, la mort de papa sera vengée.

Maintenant qu'il était parti, je me relevais tranquillement et m'étirai. J'hésitai à me changer tout de suite, j'étais en sueur et mettre des habits propres par-dessus tout ca, n'était pas vraiment ce que j'aimais le plus. Je décidais de passer juste une veste par-dessus mes habits, j'aurai été trop voyante. Je rangeais ma paire de jumelle dans mon sac et repartis vers mon chez-moi.

Personne n'avait jamais visité mon appartement, même pas ma famille. Il était tout en haut d'un immeuble, très bien éclairé, avec deux chambres, un salon et une très grande cuisine. La deuxième chambre devait au départ servir de chambre d'amis, mais j'en avais fait ma salle d'armes, mes joujoux, mes bébés à portées de main.

Mes vêtements étaient bien trop près du corps et je dus presque les arracher pour qu'ils me libèrent. Enfin nue, je pus aller prendre ma douche, une bonne et longue douche bénéfique. L'eau s'écoulait entre mes seins et me faisait un bien fou, elle était froide depuis un moment, mais je m'en fichais ? J'espérais juste une chose, que demain ne soit pas aussi étouffant que les derniers jours.

Je mangeais un reste de pizza réchauffé au micro ondes lorsque je reçus un coup de fil. Je mis le haut-parleur comme à mon habitude.

- Allo ?

- Bella ? C'est ton grand frère Emmett.

- Emmett, comment va tu ?

- Bien, bien, écoutes c'était juste pour te prévenir que pour l'anniversaire de maman je ne serais peut-être pas présent.

- QUOI ?

- T'énerves pas, je dois aller à Chicago pour les affaires et je ne sais pas combien de temps cela me prendra.

- Tu pars quand ?

- Demain soir et d'après ce que j'ai compris je vais en avoir pour un mois de négociation, donc avec un peu de chance, je reviendrais la veille, mais tu sais les affaires…

- Oui je sais. Bon écoutes je ne lui dirai rien et si je ne te vois pas je ferai comme si tu m'avais envoyé un message d'excuse, ça te va ?

- Merci Bella, tu es un ange.

S'il savait qu'en fait je n'en étais pas un, mais plutôt un démon. Perdue dans mes réflexions je n'entendis pas ses paroles.

- Bella ? Bella ? Tu es toujours la ?

- Oh, oui excuse-moi, tu disais ?

- Y aurait-il un homme la dessous pour que ma petite sœur ne m'écoutes plus ?

- Non, non, tu me demandais quoi ?

Un homme ? Non, un monstre oui, mais il ne le saurait jamais.

- Je te demandais comment tu va. Le boulot, ça va ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien. Un peu fatiguée, c'est tout.

- J'entends bien. Je vais te laisser te reposer. Bon, euh, à bientôt alors.

- Ok, à bientôt, passe une bonne nuit.

- Bisous

- Je t'embrasse.

Et voilà, il ne serait pas présent pour les cinquante ans de maman. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, il a un boulot très prenant, mais habituellement il se débrouillait toujours du mieux qu'il pouvait pour être la !

Il ne me restait plus qu'à me coucher, j'avais rendez-vous demain matin chez celui là à sept heures, non mais quelle idée de faire venir les gens si tôt ? Au moins il ne ferait pas une chaleur étouffante, comme aujourd'hui !

_**POV ?**_

Trois ans ! Cela faisait trois ans que nous montions un coup pareil et nous approchions du but ! J'avais réussi à me faire engager comme chauffeur pour LUI et mon collègue avait eu le poste de cuisinier. Manque de bol, il avait été gravement malade, d'ailleurs nous nous demandions toujours si cela avait été fait exprès ou non.

Je savais que demain, de nouveaux candidats à se poste se présenteraient et donc nous aurions une chance que l'un des nôtres soit de nouveau dans la partie ! En tout cas, ce soir j'avais eu l'impression d'être observé, enfin aujourd'hui et depuis quelques temps d'ailleurs. Vraiment étrange, car j'étais seul pour cette mission depuis deux jours et il fallait rester discret ! Il me fallait trouver les objets d'arts qui nous intéressaient et faire le nécessaire ensuite.

J'avais regardé partout, le plus discrètement possible, mais les allées et venues dans cette maudite ville n'aidaient en rien, bien au contraire, un psychopathe, un assassin pouvait rôder à toute heure du jour et de la nuit sans que personne ne s'en rends compte.

En tout cas, je me couchais tranquillement dans mon lit, attendant patiemment que la nuit apporte enfin son lot de fraicheur qui me manquait cruellement. Mon costume était noir, tous les jours la même chose à porter et avec le soleil, je souffrais en silence. C'était l'un des aspects négatifs de ce travail. Un autre était que je ne savais pas quand tout cela serait fini et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de mettre en danger ma famille. Elle ne savait pas qui j'étais réellement et c'était très bien comme cela.

La seule chose positive était le fait que je voyais tous les jours LA femme qui aurait pu me correspondre, malheureusement pour moi, elle était inaccessible. C'était une très belle femme, petite, mais rien qui n'enlevait le charme qu'elle apportait dès qu'elle entrait dans la pièce. Elle était brune, cheveux long et un corps à damner un saint, et pourtant je n'en étais pas un ! Dans mon lit, je me prenais à rêver de ce que je lui ferai si elle était à moi ! Je me voyais l'embrasser d'abord lentement sur ses lèvres qui me paraissaient douce, puis je me serai faufilé entre pout atteindre sa langue et la faire frissonner de plaisir.

Merde, j'étais plus que bien réveillé, ma queue me faisait un mal de chien et si je n'arrêtais pas de penser à sa poitrine, la déshabiller lentement, l'embrasser sur tout son corps… Je rêvais de sa bouche sur moi, ses mains sur mon corps, les miennes sur le sien.

Et me voilà en train de me branler, tout ça parce que je n'ai de cesse de voir, ou plutôt d'imaginer nos deux corps nus.

Je sentais le plaisir qui montait de plus en plus fort, ma main ne cessait de faire des allers-retours sur ma queue pensant que c'était ELLE qui me donnaient autant de plaisir ! Comme à chaque fois, je jouis fort, rien qu'en fantasmant ! Il va vraiment falloir que je fasse quelque chose d'autres, je ne tiendrais jamais très longtemps comme ça !

J'eu beaucoup de mal à m'endormir, mais le réveil fut d'autant plus difficile. À peine dormi cinq heures, ça commence à me fatiguer, vivement que nous terminions, je commençais à en avoir par-dessus la tête !

Je me préparais pour cette dure journée de labeur, encore et toujours, heureusement que j'adorais conduire, car aujourd'hui était une journée chargée pour mon « patron ». Je portais mon nouveau costume de chauffeur, sans la veste, pas besoin pour le moment et me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Un bon café me ferait le plus grand bien, lorsque j'entendis la voix de deux femmes. Je m'arrêtais juste à coté de la porte pour entendre.

- Ecoutes, pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?

- Mais tout simplement parce que c'est impossible, je ne veux pas lui mentir !

- Allez, je suis sûr qu'il ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur et puis c'est à la fin de la semaine que… Enfin, tu vois ?

- Non, je ne comprends rien de ce que tu dis, d'ici la fin de semaine, il y a quoi ? Le gala de charité pour les enfants malades…

- Arrêtes avec ça, tu te crois plus maligne que nous, mais tu es bien la même.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec…

- Chut ! TAIS-TOI ! Tu veux que des oreilles indiscrètes nous entendent ?

- A cette heure là ?

Je décidais de me montrer, j'avais bien compris que d'ici la fin de la semaine, un événement important arriverais ! D'un ton enjoué j'entrais dans la cuisine comme si de rien n'était !

- Bonjour Mesdemoiselles.

- Bonjour, comment allez-vous ce matin de si bonne heure ?

- Bien, bien. Je venais me servir un café avant de commencer.

- Hum… Oui je comprends, père doit aller à plusieurs rendez-vous ce matin, après qu'il parle avec les postulants.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, pour un cuisinier ?

- Oui et une femme de chambre également !

- Bon, je vous laisse.

- Bonne journée mesdemoiselles !

Super, l'une était MON fantasme sur patte et l'autre une véritable pouffiasse qui se frottait sans arrêt à mon cul, sauf en présence d'une autre personne. D'ailleurs c'était étrange, j'aurai pu profiter de la situation, si je ne voulais pas me faire virer, hors, il me fallait rester dans la place.

Enfin, une fois le café bu, j'allais voir la voiture de Monsieur ! Je commençais les vérifications nécessaires habituelles : huile, eau, essence, pneus, carrosserie… Bref la totale comme tous les matins. La chance que j'avais pour avoir eu ce boulot, était que j'étais un très bon bricoleur et surtout au niveau de la mécanique. J'essuyais mes doigts sur un chiffon et relevais la tête afin de respirer un peu d'air frais. Dans le garage, même ouvert en plein été, il faisait une température agréable. J'enlevais mon bleu de travail, me lavais les mains et me recoiffait. Je prenais mon temps, car je savais qu'IL en avait pour encore quelques minutes.

Depuis une semaine, des hommes et des femmes passaient entre sept heures et huit heures pour les entretiens, mais personnes n'avaient trouvés grâce à ses yeux. De plus, il faisait une fouille systématique dans la vie privée et par conséquent, ceux qui avaient des flics dans leur famille et même le moindre procès-verbal faisaient en sorte qu'aucun n'avait la place.

Ce matin, j'avais compris qu'il y avait quatre personnes qui se présentaient et que si aucun ne correspondait, il risquait d'y avoir des problèmes.

Je les voyais sortir un par un et les deux premiers apparemment n'avaient pas été retenus. Dommage dans le lot, une femme pas mal foutue n'avais pas été bonne. Une chance, mon ami n'était pas encore ressorti. J'attendais donc avec une certaine impatience de voir les deux derniers sortir avec un sourire qui dirait : « c'est bon, suis pris ! »

A huit heures piles, je vis la porte de leur maison s'ouvrir sur deux personnes. La première était une femme, la deuxième personne était celui que j'attendais. Au vu de son sourire j'avais compris que c'était gagné.

Je regardais de plus près la jeune femme. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais où ? C'était une bonne question, il fallait que je me creuse la cervelle. Elle portait un tailleur jupe bleue nuit, portait ses cheveux bruns en chignon et ses yeux me paraissaient de couleur marron.

Le boss les salua tous les deux et m'appela pour faire venir la voiture. J'arrivais donc à leur hauteur lorsque je fus pris d'une effroyable terreur. La femme en question, c'était Bella ! MERDE, il ne fallait pas qu'elle me reconnaisse sinon, j'étais cuit !

_Et voila un premier chapitre, une mise en bouche si je puis dire !_

_Il va y avoir du lemon, ca c'est garantie !_

_En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message, ca fait toujours plaisir, et au moins je sais où j'en suis !_

_Bisous à tous !_


	2. Chapter 2

HOT SUMMER CONTEST

Titre de la fiction: Pour l'amour d'une tueuse

Auteur : Willow

(Bêta): aucun

Dislaimer: Aucun des personnages ne sont à moi, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Stéphanie Meyer

Pour participer ou lire les autres fictions du concours, rendez vous à l'adresse suivante:

.net/community/Hot_Summer_FR/77521/

**Merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont mises en alerte.**

**Merci à** : _**Hot Summer, Belladu57, fanfictionalcolic, veronika crepuscule, oliveronica cullen massen, emichlo, dedee-06, kafryne, 4everJack**_

**Un Merci tout particulier à Witchee pour sa remarque. J'ai donc repris le premier chapitre pour corriger au mieux mes fautes, et fait de même pour celui-ci. J'espère qu'il n'en reste pas ou alors très peu !**

**Et Merci à Ccilia (anonyme) : Merci pour ton message, et tu peux te régaler avec le deuxième chapitre.**

**Chapitre 2**

_**POV Bella**_

La nuit à été vraiment courte. Dur, dur, il va falloir que je sois en forme pour cet entretien. Lorsque je me présenterais, je ne serai plus Mlle Bella Masen, mais Mlle Angela Weber. Nous nous ressemblions assez et c'était une amie du lycée. Je connaissais très bien sa vie et donc me faire passer pour elle serait facile.

Je sortais enfin de mon lit, bien chaud et allais directement sous la douche. Il n'était que sept heures du matin, mais je sentais déjà que cette journée allait être aussi chaude, sinon plus qu'hier. Mais quand est-ce que la pluie allait enfin donner un peu de fraicheur ? Heureusement que l'entretien était de très bonne heure, je ne transpirerais pas.

La douche me faisait un bien fou, si je pouvais je resterais dessous du matin au soir, mais il fallait bien que je sorte à un moment et le plus vite serait le mieux. Il me fallait tout de même un bon quart d'heures pour arriver chez les Volturis en appuyant bien sûr le champignon.

Je sortais de la salle de bain avec juste une serviette autour de moi, je ne voulais pas m'habiller avant de déjeuner. Pour les gestes quotidiens je pouvais devenir une catastrophe ambulante, mais en mission comme j'aimais le dire, je devenais _Parfaite_ !

Je me fis une tasse de café, décongelais un petit pain au micro-onde et avalais le tout rapidement. Un verre de jus d'orange plus tard et je retournais dans ma chambre pour choisir ma tenue. J'avais longuement hésité la veille, mais finalement le tailleur jupe serait le mieux. Je le sortais donc de sa housse, c'était Emmett qui me l'avait offert pour mes vingt et un an. Quelle ironie tout de même, le jour où j'avais rencontrée celui qui avait fait de moi ce que j'étais devenue : une arme fatale !

Silencieuse, rapide comme l'éclair, je me fondais dans la masse lorsque j'en avais besoin. Mais là, je devais faire sensation et je devais absolument entrer dans ses bonnes grâces, l'approcher et en finir une bonne fois pour toute !

Je portais mes sous-vêtements bleu nuit, balconnet et shorty ainsi que des bas attachés à mon porte-jarretelles. J'attachai également mon Athamé dans son écrin au niveau de ma cuisse. C'était mon favori, il était plus discret que la plupart de ceux que j'avais déjà en ma possession et de plus sa lame tranchante des deux côtés m'évitait de faire des allers-retours dans la chair humaine. Un coup valait deux d'un couteau traditionnel. Je vérifiais qu'il ne se voyait pas lorsque je rabaissais ma jupe. Parfait, tout simplement parfait !

Ne me restais plus que le maquillage que je faisais léger. J'allais pour un entretien d'embauche pour cuisinier, pas pour faire la pute sur les trottoirs. Il fallait que je lui tape dans l'œil, mais pas trop non plus !

Bref, un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir et me trouvais pas mal foutu, juste ce qu'il fallait pour montrer que j'étais sûre de moi. En refermant la porte de mon appartement, je soupirais tout de même, habillée ainsi je ne pourrais pas utiliser ma moto. Je vais donc être obligé de conduire ma voiture. Non pas qu'elle soit moche bien au contraire, un petit bijou, mais je ne sentais pas le vent dans mes cheveux, ni même la sensation d'être libre. Enfin, c'était tout de même une Porche 911 turbo, noire. Ma mère m'avait posé la question de savoir comment je faisais pour me payer une telle voiture et il avait fallu que je lui raconte un mensonge tellement énorme qu'elle y avait cru sans hésiter ! C'était le seul moyen de la protéger, lui mentir continuellement jour après jour. Et finalement j'y croyais dur comme fer à tous ces mensonges.

Le trajet fut rapide, encore plus que d'habitude et me garait à l'extérieur. De toute façon je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, les grilles étaient fermées. En sortant de ma voiture je pouvais observer qu'il y avait deux caméras à l'entrée, un interphone et surement autant d'hommes que de chiens derrière. Je respirai à fond et appuyais sur le bouton. À peine le temps de donner mon nom, que la grille s'ouvrait déjà. Je n'eus pas beaucoup de pas à faire jusqu'à ce qu'un homme m'accompagna à l'intérieur. Il me pria de m'asseoir et d'attendre. Apparemment j'étais la première arrivée d'après ce qu'il avait laissé entendre. Ils attendaient trois autres personnes.

J'étais dans une sorte de petit salon/couloir, pas facile de définir en fait. En regardant ma montre, je me rendis compte que j'étais en avance de vingt minutes. Je me levais et regardais par la fenêtre. Je pouvais observer de l'intérieur de l'antre de la bête. Je soupirais, combien de temps allais t-il me faire attendre ? J'avais bien entendu des pas, mais de l'autre côté des portes qui étaient en face de la fenêtre.

Enfin, j'entendis quelqu'un s'approcher de moi. Cette personne ne faisait vraiment pas de bruit et si je n'étais pas aussi attentive, j'aurais pu ne pas l'entendre. Je préférais faire comme si je ne savais pas qu'il ou qu'elle était là et attendis qu'il se manifeste. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

- Bonjour.

Une voix grave et chaude qui me surpris. En me retournant, je le vis : Félix Volturi en personne. Misère, c'était un homme, un vrai, avec des muscles, des épaules larges, brun, grand, mon rêve. Dommage qu'il soit un Volturi, sinon j'en aurai bien fait mon premier amant. Et oui, je n'en avais jamais connu, pas parce que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion, mais plutôt par choix. Je ne voulais pas que ce soit un ringard qui me fasse perdre ma virginité !

- Bonjour.

- Je suis Félix et vous ?

- B… euh Angéla.

J'avais failli lui dire mon vrai prénom, il va falloir que je me surveille mieux.

- Et vous êtes là pour la place de femme de chambre ?

- Euh, non, en fait pour la place de cuisinier.

Il leva un sourcil l'air interrogatif.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Non, loin de là, d'habitude ce sont des hommes qui se présentent pour ce poste, non des femmes…

- Et en quoi cela poserais un problème ?

- Aucun loin de moi l'idée de vouloir vous faire fuir, au contraire, je sens que vous aurez la place.

- C'est gentil de dire cela, mais, comment dire, il y a d'autres personnes qui sont attendues si j'ai bien compris.

- Exact, mais je peux dire un mot à mon père.

- Oh… Vous êtes…

- Et oui !

Je le savais qu'il faisait partie de cette famille, mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Je savais également qu'il reprenait tranquillement les affaires de son maudit de père. Si grâce à lui je pouvais rentrer dans la place, je n'allais surtout pas l'en empêcher.

- Et si je dis oui, je vous devrais quoi en échange ?

- Hum, je dirais une soirée juste toi et moi.

- Une soirée ? Comment ça ?

Il se rapprochait de moi et je sentais son corps tout près du mien. Comment un homme tel que lui, aussi mauvais qu'il était, pouvait me faire ressentir autant de frissons ? Il passa sa main sur ma joue et sa bouche se rapprochait dangereusement.

- Un diner dans un endroit spécial, ce soir, rien que tous les deux et on verra bien où cela nous mènera.

Je respirais difficilement et savais très bien où cela nous mènerait. D'ailleurs je ne le savais que trop bien, il changeait de femme régulièrement, une à la semaine en moyenne. Dès qu'il était lassé, hop, suivante. Et merde, je venais juste d'entrer dans sa liste des conquêtes.

- Je ne sais pas trop…

- Vous n'êtes pas mariée, je ne vois pas d'alliance, un petit ami peut-être ?

- Non, mais…

- Alors, pas de mais, ce soir à vingt heures je passe vous prendre.

Sans même me laisser le temps de lui répondre, il m'embrassait la joue et disparaissait de mon champ de vision. Merde, je m'étais fait avoir comme une nigaude. De toute manière il ne pouvait pas savoir où j'habite, alors calme et sérénité. Et puis, il était trop imbu de sa personne et se n'est pas ce genre d'homme que je recherche.

Je n'avais plus le temps de réfléchir, que trois autres personnes entrèrent dans la pièce où j'étais. Il devait surement s'agir des autres postulants. Il y avait deux femmes et un homme. D'ailleurs ce dernier était à tomber le cul par terre. Misère, pourquoi est ce qu'il fallait que mes hormones me travaillent justement aujourd'hui ? Il était grand, bien bâti, les cheveux clairs, un sourire à faire fondre les icebergs, des mains fines… Hum, j'aurai aimé voir ses yeux, mais ils étaient cachés par sa chevelure qui partait dans tous les sens.

L'une des portes s'ouvrit et un homme tenant une feuille appelait une certaine Jessica et Tanya. Les deux femmes entrèrent ensemble et le bel apollon et moi-même restaient. Je ne voulais pas lui parler, il fallait que je me remémore tout ce que je devais dire. De toute façon, il ne cherchait pas à engager la conversation, alors, cela me convenait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je voyais sortir les deux femmes, l'une était triste à en mourir et l'autre en furie. Je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé, mais cela n'augurait rien de bon. Au moins j'avais toutes mes chances, enfin c'est ce que je me disais. Si celui qui était à mes côtés venait pour … Non, arrêtes Bella, ne pense à rien.

L'homme revenait et nous appelais. J'apprenais que l'apollon muet s'appelait Emmett. ce qui me fit sursauter. C'était la première fois que je rencontrais un autre homme qui portait le même prénom que mon frère. Mais ce nom ne lui allait pas du tout. Dommage pour lui.

La pièce que je découvrais en entrant était une vraie exposition d'argent. Des tableaux, des statues, des poteries, on se serait presque cru dans un musée. Un bureau en plein milieu trônait et ARO était assis derrière.

Il nous fit asseoir en face de lui.

- Bien, je ne vais faire perdre de temps à personne, donc je vais aller droit au but. Mademoiselle Weber, vous êtes là pour le poste de cuisinier n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Et vous Monsieur Black également.

- Oui.

Je le sentais se raidir à mes côtés.

- Il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose à tous les deux, nous avons besoin de deux personnes, cuisine et ménage. Vous êtes les deux seuls que je verrai, car j'en ai assez d'expliquer ce qu'il faut faire, donc si vous pouviez vous mettre d'accord, je prendrais les deux.

Emmett me regardais et semblait peser le pour et le contre. Finalement il se décidait à parler.

- Pourquoi ne pas faire à tour de rôle ?

- Comment ça ?

- Euh, je propose qu'à tour de rôle, à la semaine, au mois, ou la journée nous échangions nos places. Qu'en pensez-vous Mademoiselle Weber ?

Pourquoi pas ? Après tout je devais rester ici et assouvir ma vengeance. C'est pourquoi j'acceptais et notre employeur aussi. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut, j'avais un contrat en bonne et due forme et devait me présenter demain à la première heure. Nous avions convenu que je commencerai en cuisine. Je m'apprêtais à partir lorsque Volturi m'appelais.

- Mademoiselle Weber ?

- Oui ?

- Puis-je vous appeler Angela ?

- Bien sûr.

- Je devais vous donner ceci. De la part de mon fils.

- Oh, heu, merci !

Super, maintenant papa devait être au courant que son fils courrait après moi. Bon, je sortais peu de temps après Emmett. Il m'ouvrit la porte, très galant soit dit en passant et la refermais derrière nous. Il avait un si beau sourire que je ne pus que le lui rendre. De plus j'étais tout à fait consciente que j'avais réussie à me faire engager, même si les risques n'étaient pas tous connus. Je regardais ma montre et fus agréablement surprise, il était tout juste huit heures. J'avais vécu les vingt dernières minutes comme si cela faisait des heures.

Volturi père nous faisais un signe de la main et appelais quelqu'un. C'était son chauffeur. Bizarre, j'avais l'impression de le connaitre, mais impossible de trouver qui s'était. Surement dû à mon imagination, il devait être celui que j'avais observé hier en même temps que ce monstre. Je décidais de rentrer chez moi et de me reposer un peu. Ensuite, il faudrait que je me remette à mes cours de cuisine pour parfaire, même si mon frère m'appelait son cordon bleu. À chaque fois que nous mangions chez maman, c'était moi qui faisait les petits plats.

_**POV Emmett Black**_

Une fois sorti de cette maison, je rentrai chez moi pour réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. Putain de bordel, j'étais super heureux, j'avais réussi à rentrer, mais à quel prix ! Je n'y connaissais rien au ménage, mais bon, chaque jour sa peine et je ne restais que jusqu'à la fin de la semaine puisque nous les tiendrons tous jusqu'au dernier !

Cela faisait trois ans que nous étions sur leur dos, trois longues années où rien ne filtrait vraiment. Même notre directeur, Charlie Swan devenait fou. Il avait perdu un homme qui apportait les preuves et par la même un ami. Depuis, il ne dormait plus que d'un œil, le temps de les mettre tous en taule.

Mais maintenant grâce à notre chauffeur, nous savions qu'il se préparait un très gros coup pour la fin de la semaine et le fait qu'il fallait absolument être au moins deux dans leur baraque nous avait fait peur pendant un moment. Jacob avait été pris de violents maux de ventres sans aucune raison et avait dû être mis au placard pour un mois de sûr. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il cherchait quelqu'un pour le remplacer, une semaine qu'il avait fallu pour me créer une nouvelle identité : Emmett Black. Ça sonnait bizarre, mais au moins, j'étais un petit cuisinier qui voulait faire ces preuves avec de bonnes références. Donc cela convenait parfaitement.

En fait, je suis Edward Cullen membre à part entière du FBI depuis cinq ans. J'en avais vu des choses dans ma vie, mais à trente ans je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'un homme tel que Aro Volturi pouvait faire tuer des gens juste pour des reliques, enfin pardon de vrais œuvres d'arts !

Cela me faisait penser à l'entretien que j'avais eu, enfin que nous avions eu avec cette Angela Weber. Son visage me rappelait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Je n'arrivais pas à mettre le point dessus. En tout cas elle était d'une beauté, à faire damner un saint. Lorsque j'étais arrivé, j'avais vu se Félix de malheur la toucher, l'embrasser et cela ne m'avait pas plus. Oh pas comme si elle était mienne, non, plutôt comme un grand frère qui voulait protéger sa petite sœur de cette racaille.

Je l'avais vue perdue et rougir et j'étais persuadé que Félix avait réussi son tour. Il allait falloir que j'ai l'œil sur elle aussi, elle venait d'entrer dans la fosse aux lions et si elle n'y prenait pas garde, elle n'y survivrait pas.

Arrivé chez moi, je sentais mon portable vibrer. Tiens un message anonyme. _Problème Dossier M/V07 en vue, fais gaffe à toi !_

D'accord je vais faire attention, t'inquiètes pas bonhomme et puis je ne suis pas seul. Bien, il ne me restait plus qu'une chose à faire, prévenir que c'était bon ! Un petit coup de fil à mon chef bien aimé !

- Charlie ?

- Ouais !

- C'est ok.

- Tant mieux. Des problèmes ?

- Non, enfin presque !

- Comment ça presque ?

- Ben on est deux à être rentré en même temps.

- …

- C'est une femme et j'ai peur qu'elle se fasse bouffer !

- Ok, j'en prends note. Allez cinq jours maxi et se sera fini !

- Affirmatif.

- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit !

- Non t'inquiètes, prudence est mère de sureté !

- C'est ça fout toi de ma gueule !

- Mais non, allez, salut !

Il n'était pas très loquace, mais l'essentiel était là, nous étions comme ses propres fils, sauf qu'il n'en avait pas.

Dix heures, déjà, bordel, mais où est-ce que le temps va ? J'avais l'impression de n'être rentré que depuis cinq minutes ! Enfin, dix heures du matin et j'avais l'impression qu'il était deux heures de l'après-midi. Le soleil pointait son nez depuis un moment et la baie vitrée que j'avais n'aidait en rien. Il tapait directement sur le salon et la chaleur augmentait de façon exponentielle. Super, encore une journée de fournaise de prévue !

Je décidais de me prendre une douche bien froide, cela me ferait du bien.

_**POV Bella**_

Je crois que cet été, je vais liquider toute l'eau froide de la ville à force de prendre des douches quasi glacée. J'avais été faire des courses et à peine rentrée chez moi, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un four à puissance maximale. Quelle galère, j'ouvrais toutes mes fenêtres, fermait les volets et plongeais sous l'eau. Le pauvre Emmett Black, engagé dans une vraie galère, il ne sait pas du tout où il met les pieds. S'il est innocent, il va falloir que je surveille ces arrières, se serait dommage pour son petit cul tout de même !

J'étais de nouveau fraîche, je m'habillais léger, très léger. Un simple shorty et une brassière, cela suffisait amplement sachant que je ne ressortirais pas avant demain matin. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que je retrouve l'enveloppe que Volturi m'avais donnée.

Et merde, je l'avais oubliée celle-là. La chaleur me faisait perdre les neurones à vue d'œil ! Bref je l'ouvrais une fois assise sur mon canapé.

_Ma très chère Bella_

(Ok, pas de panique, il a mal compris mon prénom, non ? C'est beau de croire encore au Père Noël ! MERDE !)

_Ne prenez pas peur, je sais qui vous êtes !_

(Ça, je l'avais bien compris, connard !)

_D'ailleurs, rien ne m'échappe dans cette ville contrairement à mon père._

(C'est bien ce qui m'inquiètes et si…)

_Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure je me ferai une joie de vous inviter à diner ce soir._

(Ouais bien sûr, une joie et moi une joie de te planter !)

_Une voiture vous attendra en bas de votre immeuble, 20h précises._

(Voiture ? Les connaissant Limousine oui ! Putain de salaud ! Et puis quoi encore, si j'ai quelques minutes de retard, il ne va pas me faire chier, non ?)

_Et nous verrons ce qui se passera._

(T'inquiètes, je ne vais surement pas me laisser faire !)

_Bien à vous._

(Pas moi en tout cas !)

_F._

(F. comme fainéant ? Fanfaron ? Dommage que ce ne soit pas Abruti !)

Je tournai en rond comme un lion en cage. Merde, Merde, MERDE ! A ca fait du bien de le crier, mais ça n'arrange en rien le fait qu'il connaissait mon vrai nom. Bordel ! Comment je fais ? Il n'en a pas parlé à son patriarche, sinon, j'aurai été virée manu militari comme une malpropre. Donc, il voulait forcément quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Mon cul ? Surement.

D'ailleurs c'est ce que j'avais bien compris ce matin. Alors, comment je vais la jouer ? Sait-il qui je suis réellement : _La tulipe_ ? Non, ça, c'est impossible, même les flics n'avaient aucun indice, alors !

Non il devait connaitre ma famille tout simplement. Et si c'était lui qui avait fait le sale boulot sur mon père ? Bon, respires à fond et reprends tes esprits. Tu ne pourras jamais aller le voir si tu es ainsi, aussi énervée, en colère…

Je décidais de me préparer, mais il pouvait toujours courir si je montais dans sa bagnole. Je choisissais finalement mon pantalon de cuir rouge ainsi que mon dos-nu de la même couleur, mes bottes, avec chacune un couteau et mon fourreau dans le dos. J'adorais cette mini épée, très classe, très discrète et dont il était facile de se servir : la tirer par le haut bien avant que l'adversaire la voit venir sur lui.

Je prenais ma veste en cuir, mes lunettes de soleil et attachais mes cheveux en queue de cheval très haute. Voilà, j'étais parée pour mon rencart. Attention Félix, c'est à tes risques et périls !

Je sortais du garage sur ma moto et attendis de voir arriver la fameuse voiture. À vingt heures tout pile, la limousine de monsieur se gara juste devant moi. Félix sorti avant même que le chauffeur ne lui ouvre la portière, d'ailleurs il n'était pas sorti. Etrange tout de même, à moins qu'il ne voulait pas que son chauffeur entende notre discussion !

- Bonsoir. Vous êtes très différentes ! Très … Sexy !

En disant cela, il s'était considérablement rapproché et m'avait coincée contre ma moto. Merde, il était trop bien foutu et portait seulement un pantalon de toile et une chemise entrouverte blanche qui laissait voir… Non, arrêtes de regarder ! Je ne lui disais pas un mot, le jaugeant plutôt du regard. Putain, il faisait encore bien chaud et le cuir n'aidait pas, mais je voulais lui montrer que je n'étais pas une femme comme les autres, qui ne se faisait pas marcher sur les pieds !

- Je suppose que vous ne montez pas avec moi ?

- Bien supposé !

- D'accord, dans ce cas, me suivrez-vous ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix je crois.

- Exactement.

Quel connard ce mec ! Bref il retournait à l'arrière de son véhicule et je démarrais. Je le suivais pendant une bonne demi-heure à une vitesse d'escargot. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant un restaurant le _Blue Night_ et m'attendais devant.

Je posai mon casque dans l'entrée et avançais sans dire un mot. Il me rejoignait lorsque je m'apercevais que le restaurant était vide ! Oh oh, pas bon du tout. Je me retournais pour le fixer et le vis sourire. Il devait être content de m'avoir surprise, car son sourire était légèrement sadique sur les bords. OK, au moins j'avais bien fait de prendre mes joujoux au cas où. Un serveur je suppose nous indiquais une table en plein milieu du restaurant que je refusais. Je ne voulais pas être au centre et ne pas pouvoir surveiller toutes les entrées. Finalement nous nous asseyions dans un coin, moi le dos au mur et lui malheureusement à mes côtés !

Le silence était de rigueur et lorsque nous avions commandés, le silence revenait en force. Je n'allais surement pas me taper la discute avec ce type ! Nos plats arrivèrent très rapidement, ce qui me permit de faire autre chose que de penser à LUI !

Cela faisait presque une demi-heure que je n'avais pas dis un mot et lui non plus. Si c'était un jeu, cela m'ennuyait vraiment beaucoup ! Je décidais de rompre ce calme pour avoir des réponses.

- Hum… Alors, qu'est-ce que l'on fait ici ?

- Nous dînons.

- Très drôle et à part ça ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, en fait, cela m'a surprise de vous voir chez nous.

- Comment me connaissais-vous ?

- Facile, avec l'histoire de votre père, il travaillait pour le mien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, mais cela remonte à quelques temps !

- Exactement, mais je n'oublie jamais un visage, surtout le vôtre.

J'avais dû froncer les sourcils, car il continua ainsi :

- Les journaux ne parlaient que de ça et une seule photo de vous et de votre mère, vous étiez beaucoup plus jeune et votre regard à changer mais c'était bien vous. Que faites-vous chez nous ?

- Travailler.

- D'accord vous ne me donnerez pas la vraie raison alors ?

- Travailler, c'est tout, il faut bien vivre et j'ai appris qu'il y avait une place ici.

- D'accord, dans ce cas…

Il ne dit plus rien, ce qui me laissait perplexe. Que voulait-il ? Ça me démangeait trop de lui demander, mais ce serait peut-être considéré comme une faveur. Nous avions terminés le repas lorsqu'il me prit par le bras et me ramenais vers la sortie. Je demandais à récupérer mon casque lorsqu'il me plaquait contre le mur d'à côté et m'embrassait furieusement. Je ne me laissais pas faire, mais il était drôlement costaud. Je n'arrivais pas à débloquer mes mains qui étaient dans mon dos et il était entre mes jambes ce qui faisait qu'un bon coup de genou dans ses couilles me tentait, mais c'était impossible.

Il essayait de me forcer l'entrée de ma bouche et ça, il pouvait toujours courir ! Il reculait légèrement la tête pour me regarder, ses yeux exprimaient du désir, violent, urgent. Cela me faisait paniquer. Il le voyait bien et se penchait finalement de nouveau sur mes lèvres avec plus de douceur. NON pas comme ça, il allait m'avoir. J'ouvrais finalement la bouche et sentais sa langue danser contre la mienne. C'était agréable, c'était… NON ! Un sursaut me remis dans le droit chemin et je lui mordais la langue.

- SALOPE !

Et vlan, une baffle pour moi qui me fit tomber à terre. Il s'essuyait le sang qui sortait de la bouche, au moins je n'y avais pas été de main morte, il s'en rappellerait de ce baiser sanglant. Je me mettais à rire rien qu'en le voyant pester ainsi. Il me releva d'un air mauvais et lançais sa main contre moi une nouvelle fois. Alors, là, pas de quartier, je n'allais pas le laisser me taper dessus. Je commençais à plonger ma main dans une de mes bottes, lorsqu'il me relâchait violemment. Il venait de se prendre un coup par derrière et tombais sur mes pieds. Je relevais mes yeux pour voir le chauffeur en position d'attaque.

- Viens !

Il me prenait par le bras, posais mon casque sur la tête et me poussait jusqu'à ma bécane.

- Dépêche-toi de partir !

- Mais…

- Ne discute pas, vas-y !

J'aurais bien voulue, mais je me sentais comme droguée, je commençais à voir double. La fatigue ? Pas si sûre, je pensais même que Félix avait dû me droguer, l'ENFOIRE, il voulait se taper la fille Masen, mais il étais passé à l'attaque trop tôt. Sans le vouloir, je retombais dans les bras de mon héros. Mince, _mon héros_ et puis quoi encore, je ne devais vraiment pas être bien.

Je l'entendis soupirer, décrocher son téléphone et marmonner dedans.

- Je te ramène.

- Non… non pas la voiture…

- Pas le choix, un ami ramènera ta moto chez toi.

- Hum…

J'étais bien là, dans ses bras, j'avais l'impression que c'était ma place, rien qu'à moi…

Je ne me rappelle pas comment j'ai pu atterrir dans mon lit, en sous-vêtements, mais un corps chaud à mes côtés me faisait prendre conscience que je n'étais plus seule dans mon lit. Je me retournais et le voyais. Waouh, quel homme ! J'avais l'impression d'avoir un Dieu à mes côtés. Il bougeait et je pus voir qu'il ne portait pas grand-chose sur lui. Merde ! Est-ce que j'avais couché avec lui sans m'en rappeler ?

Je portais ma main sur mon front, un mal de tête commençait à monter en puissance. Une main se posais sur mon épaule et me fis sursauter !

- Bonjour !

- Euh… Bonjour, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

- Euh non, je ne comprends pas.

- OK, euh, il va falloir que l'on reprenne du début dans ce cas.

_Alors, est-ce que se deuxième chapitre vous plais ?_

_Je suis obligée de m'arrêter là, le prochain chapitre serait trop, comment dire, trop court. Mdr_

_Lemon dans le prochain chapitre !_

_En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message, ca fait toujours plaisir, et au moins je me rattrape si besoin !_

_Bisous à tous !_


	3. Chapter 3

HOT SUMMER CONTEST

Titre de la fiction: Pour l'amour d'une tueuse

Auteur : Willow

(Bêta): aucun

Dislaimer: Aucun des personnages ne sont à moi, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Stéphanie Meyer

Pour participer ou lire les autres fictions du concours, rendez vous à l'adresse suivante:

.net/community/Hot_Summer_FR/77521/

**Merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont mises en alerte.**

**Merci également à** :

_**veronika crepuscule, oliveronica cullen massen, emichlo, 4everJack, Witchee**_

**Et Merci aux anonymes : **

_**Fanny : Merci de ton message et la voici la suite ! Bisous**_

_**Ccilia : Edward avec le plumeau c'est clair que j'imagine bien, mdr, et le chauffeur ? La réponse est en dessous ! Merci pour ta reviews, bisous !**_

_**Yachiru-chan : Merci et je poste tous les mardis. Le voici, bisous !**_

**Chapitre 3**

_**POV Chauffeur**_

Toute la journée je n'avais fait que conduire. Bon j'étais payé pour ça et même deux fois c'était bien, mais une seule de ces payes était vraiment pour moi. La deuxième était mise sur un compte à part, obligé. Et de toute manière, je ne voulais pas y toucher, c'était de l'argent blanchi.

Aro Volturi est un homme qui savait mener son petit monde, mais qui commençait à décliner, d'ailleurs son fils, Félix, reprenait en main son trafic, enfin disons plutôt ses _affaires_. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être cons ces deux-là ! Je ne comprenais pas comment le premier avait réussi à avoir une femme telle qu'Esmée. Elle était si douce, toujours un mot gentil pour ces employés, toujours prête à aider les autres.

Et Alice, ah, Alice, mon rayon de soleil. Je ne devrais pas, mais elle était comme sa mère. Au moins elle avait pris les bons gênes, pas comme sa sœur, une vraie garce cette Jane. Mais les sentiments ne devraient pas s'en mêler et je faisais mon possible pour ne rien laisser passer. Mais il est vrai que lorsque je l'emmenais, je la regardais souvent dans le rétroviseur. Malheureusement pour moi, elle ne me regardait pas et je comprenais. Elle était bien trop jeune pour y penser encore.

Je repensais à ce matin et j'étais bien content qu'elle ne m'ait pas reconnue. Bon cela faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas vu et elle ne savait pas ce que je faisais. Nos rencontres avaient été rares, trois fois si je me rappelle bien, mais c'était plus des concours de circonstances à chaque fois et donc tant mieux si elle ne se rappelait pas de moi.

Le père Volturi avait parlé dans la voiture avec son fils de ses entretiens du matin.

_- C'est bon, j'ai trouvé deux personnes pour la maison._

_- Hum, tant mieux père. Qui avez-vous pris ?_

_- Voyons tu te doutes bien, la jeune Angéla à qui tu m'as fait parvenir une missive et le jeune homme Emmett._

_- L'homme ?_

_- Oui, pourquoi, un problème ?_

_- Non, c'est juste que j'ai parlé avec Angéla et elle était venue pour cuisiner._

_- Exact et comme lui aussi je leur ais proposé de tourner sur les deux emplois._

_- Tu as osé ?_

_- Bien sûr, je ne voulais pas que ta future conquête parte et comme cet Emmett avait de bonnes références… Enfin, de toute manière cela ne sera que pour un temps. Nous partons bientôt pour l'Italie._

_- Je le sais bien. Hum… j'emmènerai bien notre nouvelle cuisinière…_

_- Félix ? Ne fais pas de bêtises, d'accord ?_

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais ce que je fais. _

Le regard qu'il avait eu à ce moment-là m'avait fait froid dans le dos et pourtant, j'étais loin d'être effrayé par ce milieu. Mais ce type avait quelque chose qui clochait encore plus que d'habitude. J'avais peur pour Bella, elle ne devait pas vraiment savoir où elle mettait les pieds. J'avais profité d'un moment de liberté pour envoyer un message à mon collègue.

_Problème Dossier M/V07 en vue, fais gaffe à toi !_

J'espère qu'il se rappelait ce dossier sinon malheureusement il était dans la merde lui aussi. Il allait falloir que nous la surveillons, mais pourquoi maintenant ? Je croyais qu'elle travaillait dans le commerce, ou quelque chose s'en approchant. Putain, fais chier ! Sa famille avait bien eu assez de problèmes comme ça dans le passé et la voilà toute pimpante prête à travailler pour celui qui avait commandité le meurtre de son père ! A croire qu'elle avait la mémoire courte. Depuis un peu moins longtemps qu'Edward, j'appartenais au FBI, mais j'avais la chance de faire partie de son équipe avec le gosse. A nous trois nous arrivions à mettre à l'ombre pas mal de trafiquants, mais cette famille là, trois ans dessus et presque rien. Enfin plus pour longtemps, dans moins d'une semaine nous avions appris qu'ils détourneraient des œuvres d'arts et que dans la foulée, ils partiraient tous pour l'Italie pour je ne sais combien de temps.

Et cela était in-ac-cep-ta-ble !

Enfin bref, la journée avait été longue, chaude à cause de ce soleil de plomb qui ne voulait pas se cacher et les soucis s'accumulaient de plus en plus. Félix m'avait demandé, enfin exiger de le conduire ce soir chez Miss Angéla. J'avais un peu de répits avant de le sortir et je retournais dans ma chambre pour me changer et prendre une de ces bonnes douches qui faisaient en sorte que l'on se sente mieux après avoir sué toute la journée ! Vivement que cette mission se termine, car je pourrais enfin prendre des vacances méritées au Mexique ou alors carrément en Suède. Tiens se serait une bonne idée, au moins là-bas ils ne souffrent pas de cette maudite fournaise !

Je m'étais habillé léger pour le conduire à son _rendez-vous_. Il paraissait nerveux dans la voiture et cela me faisait bien marrer. Félix ne disait pas un seul mot et n'arrêtais pas de tirer sur sa chemise. Pour un homme il était plutôt bien foutu, d'ailleurs il suffisait de voir le nombre de femmes qui étaient passées dans son lit.

Il fallait que je les surveille, elle ne devait pas tomber dans le sien au risque de devenir complice, surtout si nous les trouvions ensemble au moment des arrestations.

_Ouais c'est ça et puis quoi encore, tu vas me faire croire que c'est juste pour ça ? Arrêtes ton char Ben-Hur et dis plutôt que tu serais jaloux qu'elle accepte sa proposition à l'autre pervers._

Tiens maintenant j'ai une voix dans la tête. Je me secouais la tête et m'arrêtais devant l'immeuble. Une moto était garée un peu à l'écart et je la vis, tout de cuir rouge vêtue, lunette de soleil et cheveux attachés haut, assise dessus.

Félix me demanda de rester à l'intérieur de la voiture et dans un sens cela m'arrangeait, la clim au moins maintenant une température plus clémente. Je n'en revenais pas qu'à cette heure-là je ressentais toujours ce brasier.

Il remonta peu de temps après dans la voiture en pestant !

- Salope, LA salope, elle m'a bien eu sur ce coup-là !

- Pardon, vous me disiez quelque chose ?

- Non, non allez au _Blue Night_, mais le plus tranquillement possible.

- Bien monsieur.

Je t'en foutrai du monsieur, mais bon faut bien jouer la comédie. J'avais dû être acteur dans une autre vie parce que franchement je bouillonnais intégralement.

Je vis qu'elle nous suivait d'assez loin. Arrivé devant le restaurant, je lui ouvris la porte et attendis qu'il descende. Il m'indiqua que je pouvais aller garer la voiture un peu plus loin et qu'un repas était prévu pour moi en cuisine. Comme d'habitude, je regrettais d'avoir accepté l'appartement dans leur maison, car je n'étais pas libre de mes mouvements, mais lorsque Charlie l'avait su, il a tout de suite saisi l'opportunité d'avoir un agent directement dans la gueule du loup !

Une fois à l'intérieur, je remarquais qu'il n'y avait personne : il avait dû louer tout le restaurant, une fois de plus. Tout cela pour en mettre plein la vue aux femmes qui l'accompagnaient. Et ce soir c'était Bella, pff, il faudra vraiment que j'y fasse attention.

J'entrais dans la cuisine, le cuistot me montra une table et je vis que mon repas était prêt, mais pour le moment je préférais jeter un œil sur ce qui se passait. Je pouvais constater que tout n'était pas aux beaux fixes entre eux deux, elle n'avait pas enlevée sa veste et apparemment ils ne se parlaient pas. Bien j'allais pouvoir me détendre un peu. Je retournais donc à ma table et dégustait mon diner.

Je vis l'un des serveurs préparer deux verres. Ce que je trouvais étrange c'est qu'il avait l'air nerveux. Peut être dû au fait qu'il devait être nouveau. Enfin, je terminais rapidement et commençais à tourner en rond. Je remerciais le cuisinier et sortais du restaurant. Je ne fumais pas, mais là, j'en aurais bien eu besoin. Attendre comme ça sans savoir si ce salaud de Félix allait la mettre dans son lit. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais en colère, cela me donnais l'impression d'être jaloux !

Je les voyais revenir près de l'entrée et je partais récupérer la voiture. J'espérais sincèrement qu'elle ne le suivrait pas. Je mis quoi, cinq minutes au grand maximum, mais lorsque je suis revenu, je suis arrivé sur une scène affreuse : Bella était au sol et il menaçait de la frapper. Sans réfléchir aux conséquences, je frappais Félix derrière la tête. Il retombait lourdement au sol, inconscient.

J'attrapais la main de Bella et la tirais vers moi.

- Viens !

Je lui posais son casque sur la tête et la poussait jusqu'à son engin.

- Dépêche-toi de partir !

- Mais…

- Ne discute pas, vas-y !

Merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle à ? Elle tenait avec beaucoup de difficultés sur ses jambes et avait les yeux qui papillonnaient. L'ENFOIRE ! Voilà pourquoi le serveur était mal, il a dû mettre un produit dans le verre de la miss. Elle me tombait dans les bras, groggy.

Je soupirais. Il ne me restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire : appeler Charlie. Au bout d'à peine deux sonneries il décrochait.

- C'est moi.

_- Je t'écoute._

- Je suis au Blue Night et j'ai dû assommer Félix.

_- Non, mais t'es MALADE ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris bon sang ?_

- Il allait frapper une femme, et je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire. Il l'a drogué… Je t'expliquerai plus en détails demain.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

- J'aurais besoin que tu fasses récupérer sa voiture et lui et que tu le mettes avec…

_- Ouais c'est bon j'ai compris, Tanya va servir, t'inquiètes pas. Tu seras où ?_

- Heu, je vais la ramener chez elle.

_- Ok, fais gaffe à toi, parce que si l'opération foire, t'aura intérêt à courir vite, crois-moi !_

- Oui, je sais. Faut que je te laisse.

Je lui raccrochai plus ou moins au nez et repris mieux Bella contre moi. Avec son casque ce n'était pas évident de voir si elle avait toujours les yeux ouverts ou pas, mais son corps était alourdi. Pas de doute, il l'avait bien drogué, c'était une première, Félix pouvait avoir n'importe quelle femme, mais pas celle-là !

Je la ramenais chez elle non sans mal, autant porter un mort au moins le corps est raide comme un piquet ! Je l'avais mise dans la voiture et un agent, Sam de son prénom, était venu m'aider pour récupérer le bonhomme et la voiture. Il me suivait, moi sur la moto. Je devais bien la remettre dans son garage. Je récupérais Bella et allais la monter chez elle lorsque Sam m'interrompis.

- Excuse-moi, mais t'as besoin que je t'envoie une voiture ?

- Non, je vais me débrouiller.

- Mouais bien sûr, je vais te croire…

- Ce qui signifie ?

- Non, non, rien !

- Au fait tu as fait ce qu'il fallait ?

- Ouais il est bien dans les bras de Morphée pour un bon moment et notre pute attitrée va s'occupée de lui.

- Ok, je verrais demain s'il se souvient de quelque chose.

- Alors là, ça m'étonnerais ! Allez, bon courage.

- Merci !

Non mais il croit quoi lui, hein ? Je ne vais surement pas me taper une femme droguée, bien qu'elle soit super canon… Non, mais c'est quoi ces idées de merde ? Je l'emmenais chez elle et fouillais dans ses poches. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de voisins, sinon, ben je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai pu faire. Moi, la tenant comme je pouvais contre la porte, fouillant dans ses poches pour ouvrir son appart, ouais là, j'aurai gagné le pompon !

J'étais en sueur et nous n'étions même pas en pleine journée ! En entrant je regardais partout, cherchant sa chambre. Je la posais dans le canapé de son salon et enfin respirais un peu mieux. Alors, voyons voir, là, non la salle de bain, ah là une chambre drôlement impersonnelle et là une deuxième. C'est LA sienne pas de problème, au vu des vêtements qui traînent sur la chaise.

Je retournais dans le salon et la reprenais dans mes bras. Instinctivement elle mit ses bras autour de mon cou. Bon presse-toi bonhomme, va falloir que tu retournes chez toi ! Je la déposais sur le lit et m'apprêtais à partir, sauf qu'elle était toujours accrochée à mon cou.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de lui détacher les mains mais, c'étais à croire qu'elles étaient prises dans de la glue ! Merde !

- Hum… reste, ne pars pas…

Sa voix était un vrai délice, à moitié endormie elle était chaude. Ouh là, pas bon du tout ça, comment j'allais m'en sortir ?

Bella, il faut que je m'en aille.

- Non… Je… Veux pas rester … Seule ce soir…

- D'accord, mais il va falloir que tu me lâches tout de même.

Bien, je resterais jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendorme complètement et décidais de lui enlever son blouson, se serait tout de même plus agréable pour elle.

Surprise ! C'est quoi ce truc dans son dos ? Je lui enlevais une sorte de harnais et waouh bonjour l'arme. Car c'était bien une arme, une mini-épée magnifique, dans son fourreau tellement bien cachée que personne n'aurais pu la détecter. Hum et si elle en avait d'autres des surprises pareilles ?

Je la déshabillais en tout bien tout honneur et tout ce que je trouvais de plus était deux beaux couteaux dans ses bottes et rien d'autres. C'était sûr, car elle était en sous-vêtements sous mes yeux. Elle s'étirait tel un chat et récupérais ma main qu'elle plaça sous sa joue.

Pourquoi avait-elle autant d'armes sur elle ? Qu'est-ce que cela cachait ? Je le découvrirais rapidement !

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prenait mais j'avais envie de rester ici, dans son lit à ces côtés. C'était comme indépendant de ma volonté, je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir correctement. Je me déshabillais comme je le pouvais et m'installais sous les draps frais. Elle se colla et passa l'une de ses jambes sur les miennes. Sa main gauche se posa sur mon torse et sa tête sur le haut de mon épaule.

C'est ainsi que je m'endormis avec un ange dans mes bras.

Le réveil fut des plus agréables, je sentais un corps délicieux à mes côtés. J'allais pour l'attraper lorsque je me rappelais où j'étais ! Autant ne pas l'énerver c'est pourquoi je décidais de prendre la parole immédiatement.

- Bonjour !

- Euh… Bonjour, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

- Euh non, je ne comprends pas.

- OK, euh, il va falloir que l'on reprenne du début dans ce cas.

Je lui racontais donc tout ce que j'avais vu, en omettant bien sûr de dire que je faisais partie du FBI. Un ami m'avait filé un coup de main pour ramener Félix et voilà. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, sa voix n'était pas vraiment sûre.

- Heu, merci. Mais pourquoi tu es resté quasi nu dans mon lit ? Nous… Euh … n'avons pas… Enfin tu vois quoi ?

- Tu me prends pour qui ? Je n'abuse pas les fillettes dans leur sommeil !

- Non, mais tu dis que tu m'as aidé et je me retrouve en sous-vêtements avec toi LA !

- Oh ça va excuse-moi j'étais fatigué et tu ne me lâchais pas, je n'allais pas te frapper, Merde !

- Tu m'énerves, tu n'es vraiment qu'un CON !

- MOI ? Un CON ? Attends c'est une blague, se n'est pas moi qui t'ai droguée pour te baiser dans un lit ou contre un mur !

- Et bien voilà, on y vient, qui te dis que je n'avais pas la situation en main ? Je suis une grande fille, je sais me débrouiller toute seule depuis bien longtemps, je n'ai besoin de personne et surtout pas de quelqu'un comme toi…

Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut m'énerver bon sang à toujours vouloir le dernier mot ! Je ne savais pas comment arrêter se flots de paroles et je fis donc la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit : je l'embrassais. Pendant quelques instants elle ne bougea pas, puis ses lèvres se mirent en mouvement. C'était délicieux.

_**POV Bella**_

Non mais c'est pas possible, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être CON comme pas permis. J'étais furieuse après lui, il m'avait fait rater mon coup ! Bordel, je n'arrêtais pas de l'insulter. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'il dégage de chez moi et que je puisse rattraper ces conneries !

Je n'eus même pas le temps de déballer mon sac qu'il me prit par surprise. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes sans que je le voie venir. Elles étaient chaudes et douces. Hum, je me laissais aller et bougeait les miennes. Il prit ma lèvre supérieure entre ses dents et la mordillais doucement. Je trouvais cela … érotique. Il posa une de ses mains derrière ma tête et chercha à approfondir notre baiser. NOTRE BAISER ? Stop, il fallait que j'arrête ça tout de suite. Je me reculais et le giflais !

- Aie !

- Comme cela au moins tu te rappelleras de demander la permission avant d'embrasser quelqu'un !

- Mais tu as répondu !

L'enfoiré, un véritable gentleman n'aurait pas eu cette réponse !

- Dégages de chez moi. Maintenant !

- D'accord, mais à une condition.

- …

- Ne retourne pas là-bas !

Je haussais un sourcil, non mais il se prend pour ma mère maintenant ?

- Je fais ce que je veux, j'ai besoin de ce travail !

Même si ce n'est pas vrai, je n'allais pas lui dévoiler ce que je voulais faire tout de même.

- Le boulot, mais Putain ya pas que ça et ta vie, tu y as pensé ?

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- …

- Réponds !

Je me levais rapidement et m'habillais le plus vite possible. En jetant un coup d'œil, je vis mes armes au pied du lit. Chiotte, j'avais oubliée ce détail. Cela signifie qu'il les avait vu puisque c'est lui qui m'a déshabillé… _Ne pense plus à ça ma vieille et dégage-le de chez toi_ !

- Va-t-en !

Il ne répondit pas, mais se leva et s'habilla. Putain le cul qu'il a, _détourne les yeux, c'est pas bon, mais alors pas bon pour toi_ ! Je baissais les yeux, mais gardais tout de même un œil sur ses jambes, ne pas le perdre de vue c'étais le principal.

Au moment de sortir, il se retourna.

- Tu as de belles armes. Fais attention à ne pas te couper !

Que voulait-il que je dise ? Rien, ne rien laisser transparaître et il se tire. Il ouvre la porte, c'est bon dans quelques secondes il ne sera plus qu'un souvenir. Il se retourne une dernière fois.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Jasper.

La porte se refermait sur lui et je me mis à reprendre ma respiration. Jasper, un nom peu commun de notre époque. Qui pouvait bien donner ce prénom à son enfant ? Enfin, ce n'était pas des choses à penser pour le moment. Il était déjà neuf heures et il me fallait bouger pour retourner là-bas. Avec un peu de chance Félix me lâcherais, tout du moins tant que son père ou sa famille serait là et puis dans une cuisine on en trouve de quoi se défendre au cas où !

Une bonne douche pour virer toutes les images de Jasper, dur, très dur d'oublier son corps. Des fringues légers, une journée déjà chaude et devant les fourneaux ce ne sera pas génial, vraiment pas !

J'arrivais tout juste pour dix heures, heureusement que Volturi père n'avait pas donné d'horaire précis pour commencer. Du moment que tout était prêt pour midi, il s'en fichait. Sa femme mangeait à heure régulières, sauf quand elle sortait bien sûr.

Je décidais de faire deux plats différents, un chaud et un froid, comme ça, elle aurait le choix et puis cela m'occupait en attendant de pouvoir fouiner. De plus les gardes et les autres membres du personnel mangeaient également ici, à n'importe quelle heure. Leur cuisine était gigantesque, j'adorais leur plan de travail et les deux tables étaient deux vraies tables. Sur chacune on pouvait mettre plus d'une quinzaine de personnes : une pour la famille et une pour les employés.

Les gardes passaient à tour de rôle pour manger un morceau, prendre un sandwich, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un self-service, mais au moins j'avais pris mes marques rapidement. A quatorze heures, je n'avais toujours pas vu Aro ou Félix, donc c'était bien. Je ne voulais pas savoir où été le dernier, ni même s'il avait prévenu quiconque de ma véritable identité. Je pourrai toujours passer pour la pauvre petite fille qui veut se venger de ce qu'ils ont fait à mon père.

Je laissais ce qu'il fallait dans le réfrigérateur et partais visiter la demeure. Je comprenais qu'il leur fallait beaucoup de personnel pour le ménage, plus d'une dizaine de chambres, celles des parents, des enfants et une partie du personnel. J'avais repéré celles qui m'intéressaient et comptés le nombre de personnes qui étaient présentes. J'avais vu Emmett qui essayait péniblement de refaire les lits en râlant, j'avais bien ri et deux autres femmes, une qui passait l'aspirateur et une autre avec un plumeau. J'arrivais au fond de l'un des couloirs et il y avait une porte fermée. Je poussais pour voir à l'intérieur et il s'agissait d'un appartement et en regardant bien c'était celui d'un homme. Il y avait une salle de bain comme dans celle de ceux des _maîtres_ de maisons, une gigantesque penderie et un petit salon. Je ne sais pas qui vivait ici, mais c'était très propre, à moins que les femmes de ménage viennent de passer. J'avais tout ce que je voulais en visuel, c'était parfait. Il ne me restait plus qu'à revenir dans la nuit, pas celle-ci, mais très bientôt pour assouvir MA vengeance !

Il me fallait savoir quand sa femme ne serait pas là, ainsi elle deviendrait veuve, mais ne risquerai rien. J'allais sortir de cette pièce lorsque j'entendis la voix de Félix dans le couloir. Et Merde il était revenu et d'après ce que j'entendais, il demandait après moi ! Super, comment j'allais m'en sortir ? Serait-il en colère ? La bonne blague, bien sûr qu'il le serait, se faire repousser par une femme, mordre la langue et se retrouver je-ne-sais-où dans les bras d'une femme qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam, c'est clair que cela ne le ferai pas du tout. Il fallait que je me fasse toute petite, voire invisible. Pour ma chance, personne n'avait réellement vu par où j'étais passé, donc c'était très bien.

Il était déjà seize heures, d'habitude, il travaillait tard avec son père, peut-être qu'ils étaient rentrés plus tôt ? En attendant j'étais bien coincé.

- Au fait, je n'ai plus besoin de vous jusqu'à demain matin. Mon père aura peut-être besoin de vos services, mais je ne pense pas. Nous comptions rester ici ce soir.

- Bien monsieur. Je vais me retirer dans mes appartements.

- Très bien. Vous savez que vous pouvez sortir.

- Oui, mais j'aime lire et ici, il y a assez de calme pour cela.

- Bien, à demain dans ce cas.

- A demain.

J'entendais les deux hommes se séparer. L'un venait dans ma direction et l'autre dans l'autre sens. J'espérais qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Félix. La poignée de la porte tourna et je me figeais. J'allais devenir chrétienne si ce n'était pas lui, pitié faites que ce ne soit pas LUI !

La porte s'entrouvrit et c'était LUI ! Pas le fils, non, mais LUI : Jasper ! Ben voyons, il avait fallu que je me retrouve dans SES appartements. Impossible de sortir. Il fut étonné de me voir ici et referma rapidement la porte, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'extérieur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je t'avais dit de ne plus revenir ici !

- Et moi j'ai besoin de ce travail ! Et tu n'es pas mon père !

Non mais ce n'est pas possible, il croit qu'avec sa belle gueule il va me faire avaler des couleuvres ?

- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi !

- Ah mais ça l'ai pour toi peut-être ?

- …

- Ecoutes merci de ne pas avoir appelé Félix, je vais pouvoir me débrouiller toute seule.

- Non, vu que tu es là, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu avais autant d'armes blanches sur toi hier soir ?

- Pour me défendre, c'est interdit ?

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, oui, surtout ton fourreau.

- Justement, elle était dans un fourreau, donc à l'abri.

- Peut-être, mais tu devrais savoir qu'une lame pareille est interdite sur soi !

- Et t'es qui pour me dire ça, t'es flic ?

- … Non. Fais attention à ne pas te faire prendre avec.

- Je fais attention.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, il avait l'air nerveux.

- Heu, pour ce matin, je m'excuse.

- Pour ce matin ?

- Oui, tu sais, le baiser.

- Ah ça ?

- Ben oui, tu as raison, je n'aurais pas dû !

- T'inquiètes pas, j'ai déjà oubliée !

- Hum…

- Oui, j'ai déjà été embrassé et franchement tu ne vaux pas grand-chose.

L'enfoiré, en plus il ne se prend pas pour de la merde ! Bon c'est vrai c'était un baiser comme je n'en avais jamais eu, mais je n'allais surement pas flatter son égo.

- Pas grand-chose, hein ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai ressenti en tout cas !

Il ferma à clé sa porte et s'approcha de moi, tel un fauve. Je déglutis difficilement et le regardais venir vers moi. Il était entre moi et la porte, cette satanée porte !

- Alors, comme ça, tu n'en as pas gardé un bon souvenir ? Je peux arranger cela tout de suite.

Il avait murmuré ces mots et m'avait coincée contre l'un de ces murs. Ces mains caressaient mes cheveux et ma joue. J'étais hypnotisé par son regard, il était si proche…

Sa bouche était un véritable appel à la débauche, j'aurai mieux fait de me taire, ne pas lui envoyer les piques. Lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes je reçue comme une délivrance, comme si je l'attendais avec beaucoup d'impatience. Le baiser de ce matin n'était rien comparé à celui qu'il me donnait. Celui-ci était passionné, sa langue dansait avec la mienne, ses mains s'accrochait à mes cheveux comme un désespéré.

Je posai mes doigts sur sa chemise et les passaient sur son torse. Je l'avait vu ce matin et cela m'avait donné chaud… Je retirai son vêtement de son pantalon et me faufilait en dessous pour pouvoir le toucher en direct. Il ne me lâchait plus et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Il descendait une de ses mains sur mes jambes pour les caresser, s'attardant sur mes cuisses. Il remonta ma jupe et passa ses mains sur mes fesses. Il les pétrit et fis descendre ma culotte. Elle était trempée et la chaleur n'y était pour rien, seulement le désir.

Maintenant je savais ce que c'était que de ressentir du désir pour un homme, ce que c'était de vouloir faire l'amour avec un homme. Lorsqu'il s'écarta de ma bouche, je protestais. J'avais envie de sa bouche sur la mienne encore, j'avais envie de sa bouche sur moi. Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Au diable l'endroit où nous étions, je le voulais maintenant.

Ses yeux exprimaient un désir, son regard voilé, hum… Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux et le rapprochait de moi. Je la voulais encore sa bouche et j'allais l'avoir de nouveau ! Je posais les miennes dessus et ma langue le caressait. Il remonta ses mains sous mon chemisier et détacha mon soutien gorge. Ses doigts se posèrent sur mes seins et ses jambes écartaient les miennes. Je sentais la bosse de son pantalon frotter contre ma chatte humide et moite de désir. Sa bouche descendait dans mon cou et s'y attardait. Hum, un pur moment de délice. Je poussais de petits gémissements de plaisir, mes mains s'attardaient sur les boutons de sa chemise. J'avais un mal fou à la défaire et j'étais trop impatiente de sentir son corps nu sur le mien. Je tirais dessus et des boutons sautèrent. Peu importe je pouvais voir, toucher ses abdos. Ma bouche se posait dessus et je faisais glisser ma langue sur ses tétons.

Ma chemise avait rejoint la sienne ainsi que mes sous-vêtements. Il ne me restait plus que ma jupe, mais elle était remontée telle une ceinture à ma taille. Jasper me repoussa contre le mur et embrassais ma poitrine. Mes tétons étaient durs par sa langue qui n'arrêtait pas de tourbillonner autour. Ses mains se firent plus entreprenantes et il caressait mon clitoris de l'un de ses pouces. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela, aucun homme n'avait dépassé le baiser et là, je le laissais faire de moi sa marionnette. Je lui aurais donné tout ce qu'il voulait. Il ouvrit sa braguette et abaissa son boxer.

Et là je vis son sexe ! Je paniquais légèrement, comment allais t'il faire pour tout rentrer ? Non mais je ne suis pas élastique que je sache, il était énorme ! En même temps je n'avais pas d'éléments de comparaison, mais il était imposant !

Je le vis sortir un préservatif et le dérouler dessus. Je trouvais cela très sensuel et me promis que la prochaine fois, se serait moi qui lui mettrais. Il souleva une de mes jambes et la plaça sur sa hanche. Il approcha sa queue à mon entrée et entrant doucement. Il s'arrêta d'un coup.

- Bella, tu… Tu es vierge ?

- Euh…oui

Je ne voulais pas le crier sur tous les toits et il est vrai que je voulais qu'il soit le premier, mais je ne savais pas trop comment lui avouer.

- Tu aurais dû me le dire !

Il ne bougeait plus et je le voyais réfléchir. Ah non ! Il n'allait pas s'arrêter. Avec ma jambe sur sa hanche je le poussais en moi, avançais mes hanches et pris ses lèvres. Merde, je ne savais pas que ça pouvais faire si mal, bordel !

- Je suis désolé ! Si j'avais su…

Il souleva mes fesses et m'emmena sur son lit. Il ne bougeait toujours pas, me murmurant des mots doux et attrapant les quelques larmes qui étaient sorties dans que je le veuille.

- Ce ne sera que meilleur par la suite.

Il bougea légèrement et je compris ce qu'il voulait dire : oui c'était bien meilleur maintenant.

- Hum… Jasper…

Je le sentais à l'intérieur entrer et sortir, il me remplissait totalement et je sentais monter en moi un plaisir…

- Mon ange, viens… Je ne vais pas durer longtemps…

Oh oui je voulais venir, je voulais le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde. Il me tenait par les hanches et sa bouche se posait sur mes tétons. Il se mit à exciter mon clitoris. Je m'agrippais à ses couvertures, c'était trop bon.

J'allais crier mon plaisir lorsqu'il captura ma bouche dans un baiser passionné. Il jouit peu de temps après, il était si beau à cet instant. Je redescendais de mon nuage pendant qu'il me picorait le cou, les épaules. Il se retira et jeta le préservatif. En revenant sur le lit, il se colla contre moi et me pris dans ses bras. J'étais bien, je n'avais besoin de rien, j'aurais pu prolonger ce moment, mais la réalité était revenue en frappant à la porte.

- Jasper ? Vous êtes là ?

- Merde… reste là, je vais voir ce qu'il me veut.

Il m'embrassa, mis son pantalon, referma la porte de sa chambre et alla ouvrir. Il s'agissait d'Aro ! Je pouvais entendre ce qu'il lui disait.

- Vous avez chaud ?

- Oui, aujourd'hui encore plus qu'hier, à se demander comment vivre dans cette fournaise !

- Hum, j'aurais besoin que vous me déposiez à mon bureau, une affaire urgente à régler.

- Oui, je me rhabille et j'arrive dans dix minutes, cela vous convient ?

- Très bien.

Je l'entendais refermer la porte et décidais de me rhabiller rapidement, sauf que mes vêtements étaient de l'autre côté et à défaut d'être aveugle Aro avait dû les voir. Jasper ouvris la porte de sa chambre et me donna mes affaires.

- Je les ai ramassés avant qu'il ne les voit.

- Hum…

- Je n'ai plus que dix minutes, ce ne sera pas suffisant pour un deuxième round. Mais la prochaine fois, sera encore meilleure.

Il avait un sourire en coin qui me donna envie de le frapper, ce que je fis pour mon plus grand bien ! Il se frotta l'épaule avec un sourire et m'attrapa par les bras. Il m'embrassa langoureusement et me demanda de m'habiller rapidement. Ce qu'il fit également.

Nous sortions de son « appartement » l'un après l'autre et chacun repartais dans son coin. Je retournais à la cuisine pour préparer des encas et le diner. Lorsqu'Esmée apparut, elle me donna congés. Il était presque vingt et une heure, je n'avais même pas vu le temps passé. _Ben voyons, c'est sûr que dans les bras de Jasper t'a pas vu le temps passé c'est clair !_

Je rentrais chez moi sans encombre. J'étais sur mes gardes, mais Félix n'avait pas réapparu. Tant mieux. Je savais que ce serait pour bientôt et que je ne pourrais pas me permettre de rester trop longtemps chez les Volturis, trop de risques.

Arrivée dans ma salle de bain, je me déshabillais et fonçais sous la douche. Bien froide comme je les aime par ce temps de juillet. Et dire qu'ils sont toujours ou presque pluvieux et bien cette année le temps se foutait bien de notre gueule !

Je sortais de ma bienfaisante douche en repensant à mon après midi avec le Dieu-du-sexe-monté-comme-un-cheval lorsque j'entendis sonner à ma porte.

Merde, qui pouvait viens venir ? Je n'avais pas commandée de repas, ni personne de prévu, qui pouvait bien sonner à ma porte ? D'ailleurs cette personne était un acharné sur la sonnette. Je m'enveloppais d'un drap de bain et allais ouvrir. Bordel, mais il va se calmer, oui.

En ouvrant cette putain de porte je savais que ce n'était pas bon pour mes hormones, pas bon du tout pour moi. Merde qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici ?

_Alors, ça vous plait toujours ?_

_Qui veut parier sur la personne présente à la porte ?_

_Enfin vous allez me dire, le chauffeur c'est Jasper, ben oui, certains (e) avaient trouvés ! Mdr_

_Un peu plus long que les deux derniers, j'espère ne pas vous avoir endormis au bout du compte !_

_N'hésitez pas à cliquer pour me laisser un petit message, Hum… Cliquer…_

_Allez à la semaine prochaine !_

_Bisous à tous !_


	4. Chapter 4

HOT SUMMER CONTEST

Titre de la fiction: Pour l'amour d'une tueuse

Auteur : Willow

(Bêta): aucun

Dislaimer: Aucun des personnages ne sont à moi, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Stéphanie Meyer

Pour participer ou lire les autres fictions du concours, rendez vous à l'adresse suivante:

.net/community/Hot_Summer_FR/77521/

**Merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont mises en alerte.**

**Merci également à** :

_**veronika crepuscule, 4everJack, emichlo et Oliveronica cullen massen**_

**Et Merci aux anonymes : **

_**Ccilia : Hum. Jasper habillé ainsi, moi aussi je craque ! Merci pour ton message.**_

_**Méli : Pas Félix mais Jasper… Hum ca reste à voir, je ne sais pas trop mais la réponse est juste en dessous. Merci pour ton message.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

_**POV Jasper**_

Quelle journée. Elle avait pourtant bien commencé, un baiser de Bella, hum, délicieux. Bon la claque d'après m'avait quelque peu fait mal. Elle avait une sacré frappe tout de même !

Puis j'étais retourné à mon poste, avec du retard, mais comme Félix n'était pas arrivé non plus je n'eus aucun mal à faire comme si j'étais là depuis un moment, dans le garage en fait. Comme j'étais quelqu'un de discret et que je n'avais pas vraiment créé de liens avec quiconque c'était plutôt facile. Je parlais avec tout le monde, mais sans réellement m'approcher de trop près, juste de quoi apprendre sans dévoiler.

Félix était arrivé peu de temps après moi, il avait vraiment une sale tête et j'étais bien content de savoir que sa nuit n'avait pas été comme ce qu'il aurait aimé ! Il avait dû se retrouver dans le lit de Tanya, une prostituée qui travaillait pour nous, enfin disons plutôt qu'elle nous rendait des services que nous payons, mais sans fiche de paye. Enfin, elle avait usé de ses charmes et drogues en même temps. Félix ne devait plus trop se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé et si besoin je lui rafraichirais la mémoire, mais à ma façon.

J'étais à sa disposition aujourd'hui, son père apparemment ne bougeait pas de la journée et puis si besoin, il y avait Démétri, un petit jeune à qui ils faisaient appel de temps en temps, je ne pouvais pas me cloner comme Aro aimait dire !

J'avais des courses à faire pour le fils, super, j'adorais faire le « boy » de service de celui-ci, mais au moins je pouvais faire mon rapport régulièrement. Pressing, journaux et enfin de retour à son bureau. Il avait l'air pressé aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas décoincé un mot de la journée. De mauvaise humeur surement.

Il était rentré de très bonne heure, ne disant toujours rien, mais soupirant de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus souvent. Il était tout juste seize heures lorsque nous étions rentrés. J'allais pouvoir me reposer un peu et établir un plan d'attaque. D'après ce que j'avais pu comprendre, il nous fallait intervenir plus vite que prévu, car ils partiraient tous bien plus tôt que prévu !

Félix se tourna vers moi et me renvoya dans mes quartiers, il n'avait plus besoin de mes services.

Enfin j'approchais de mon appartement. Vivement que je me casse d'ici ! En passant devant les autres chambres, j'avais pu voir Edward. Si j'osais je me serait bien foutu de sa gueule ouvertement, mais nous n'étions pas chez lui. Il portait un de ces ridicules ensemble pour homme de ménage et passait l'aspirateur. Lui qui détestait faire le ménage, ce sera une histoire qui nous fera rire plus tard !

J'entrais chez moi et SURPRISE, elle était là ! Je ne me rappelle plus des mots que nous avions eu, je me rappelle seulement des sensations, de ce que j'avais voulu lui faire ressentir. Elle avait voulu jouer sur le fait que le baiser du matin même ne lui avait rien fait. Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais senti ! Bien au contraire et par conséquent j'avais joué également.

J'avais gagné, enfin c'est ce que je croyais. Elle m'avait envouté avec son regard chocolat, elle m'avait fait oublier Alice. Plus rien ne comptait à part Bella ! Je pensais encore à ce que nous avions fait sur ce lit, tout à l'heure. Je lui avais pris sa virginité bien malgré moi, mais elle avait pris mon cœur. Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela aurait été possible, mais c'était la réalité. La passion qui nous avait animé c'était transformé en tendresse malheureusement écourté pas Volturi.

J'avais dû la quitter précipitamment, non sans avoir essayé de la faire revenir sur sa décision de ne plus travailler ici. A croire qu'elle avait quelque chose à y faire de plus que ce simple travail.

Je tournais en rond dans ma chambre à me demander si je devais aller la rejoindre ou pas. J'en crevai d'envie de la revoir, de la toucher, d'avoir son corps, ses lèvres à portée de mes doigts, de mon corps. Je n'oubliais pas pour autant notre mission, mais si je lui disais qui j'étais, peut-être qu'elle m'écouterait enfin.

C'était une vraie tête de mule, impossible de lui faire entendre raison. Et ses armes blanches ? Je me posais réellement la question de savoir pourquoi elle en avait autant sur elle, rien que trois pour un simple diner. En avait-elle d'autres ?

Elle était passionnée également, je l'avais vu, senti lorsque nous avions fait l'amour, mais aussi dans sa façon d'être.

Plus je pensais à elle et plus elle me manquait. Je n'avais jamais connu cela. Des femmes, j'en avais eu quelques-unes, mais aucune n'avait réussi à m'atteindre de cette manière en si peu de temps.

Je prenais mes papiers, mes clés et sortais de ma chambre. Il me fallait la revoir, j'en avais besoin. Il me fallait savoir ce qu'elle pensait, si nous avions un bout de chemin à faire ensemble, ou si ce n'était qu'une simple passade.

Je prenais enfin la route pour la revoir. J'allais juste faire un détour avant, mais dans moins d'une demi-heure je serais devant chez elle et là, je verrais bien ce qu'il adviendrait.

_**POV Bella**_

J'étais dans mon drap de bain, la porte ouverte sur un malade qui avait dû oublier son doigt sur MA sonnette. Bordel, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il se paierait le culot de venir jusqu'ici. Mais il se prend pour qui à se présenter devant moi, avec son sourire arrogant ?

Mes hormones me travaillaient de nouveau, il ne fallait pas que je le regarde dans les yeux, sinon je serais perdue. Je devais me ressaisir, mais à moitié nue devant lui je n'avais aucune chance de lui échapper.

Au vu de son regard, je le voyais bien, j'allais souffrir.

- Que faites-vous ici ?

- Voyons, voyons, que pourrais-je venir faire ici d'après toi ?

Je fronçais les sourcils et réfléchissais à toute vitesse. Avais-je une chance de lui claquer la porte au nez ? Avais-je une chance de m'en sortir sans blessures physiques, ni même mentales ?

Non, j'étais sûr que j'allais morfler, mais je ne me laisserais pas faire, je n'allais surement pas laisser Félix entrer dans mon appartement sans me battre. Je refermais ma porte d'un coup, enfin j'essayais, car il plaçait son pied dans l'ouverture de celle-ci et sa main sur le dessus.

- Non, non, non, non, non, tu ne m'auras pas cette fois-ci ! Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y es pris hier soir, mais ce soir, tu ne m'échapperas pas.

- C'est ce que tu crois !

Je lui re-claquais la porte sur le pied et la main et courais vers la chambre d'amis, il me fallait une arme, là, tout de suite, et elles étaient toutes dedans ! A peine arrivée sur le seuil, je l'entendais refermer la porte d'entrée à clés et arriver vers moi. En serviette ce n'était pas pratique du tout, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je n'avais plus le temps de mettre quoi que ce soit sur moi. Quoique… Je fermais ma chambre et la bloquais avec la commode, dommage elle n'était pas très lourde, si cela le retiens juste le temps de me dépatouiller.

Oui ! En ouvrant le premier tiroir je trouvais de quoi m'habiller, un vieux bas de pyjama et un débardeur, ce serait toujours mieux que rien et au moins j'étais en condition pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières. Au travers de la porte je l'entendais qui grattait.

- Bella ? Cela ne sert à rien de te cacher… J'ai tout mon temps et crois-moi tu ne le regretteras pas.

- Va TE faire foutre !

- Oh non, c'est TOI qui va bientôt l'être !

- Rêves CONNARD !

- Ce ne sont pas des mots qui devraient sortir d'une adorable bouche comme la tienne voyons. Tu n'as pas de bonnes manières ! Ton papa ne t'a jamais appris à rester à ta place ?

L'enfoiré de connard de Merde, il allait me le payer. Je cherchais mon épée, mais me rappelais qu'elle était restée dans ma chambre, Bordel ! Je ne l'avais pas rangé depuis… Enfin, pas la peine de se lamenter, j'avais toute une panoplie d'Athamé, de courtes lames, mais je n'avais plus le choix. Il me faudrait l'approcher de près !

Au moment même où je prenais ma favorite, la porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup ! La vache, il avait réussi à l'ouvrir d'un seul coup d'épaule. Ma commode n'était pas très lourde, mais tout de même ! Je le regardais s'avancer vers moi. Je n'avais pas prêtée attention tout à l'heure, mais il était habillé d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt qui le moulait terriblement.

Je déglutissais péniblement.

- Pourquoi t'es-tu habillée ? Tu étais très bien tout à l'heure. Tu veux te faire désirer ?

- Avec toi ? Aucun risque. NE t'approche pas !

- Oh, le chaton sort ses griffes à ce que je vois.

- Et tu n'as encore rien vu !

Je sortais la lame devant moi et me mis en position d'attaque. Je devais me montrer sûre de moi, sinon il ne ferait que de la chair à pâté de mon corps. Je le voyais sourire et cela me donnais des frissons. Pas bon du tout lorsque l'ennemi vous regarde ainsi, il sait quelque chose, ou bien sais faire une chose à laquelle on ne s'y attend pas.

- J'adore ta posture, elle me fait penser à une pose en aïkido…

Merde, j'avais raison et s'il avait pratiqué lui aussi ? Je me devais de faire doublement attention.

- Et alors, en quoi cela te concerne ?

- Oh, pour rien, ou presque… Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne me suis pas… Entraîné… Voyons voir si je n'aie pas tout perdu.

Il enlevait ses chaussures et attendais quelques instants juste avant de me plonger dessus, enfin plutôt devrais-je dire sur mes jambes. Je sautais par-dessus lui, atterrissais près du lit et envoyant mon arme sur son bras qu'il déviait en un rien de temps.

D'accord, j'ai compris, on va s'amuser un peu. Je m'accroupissais pendant qu'il se relevait et bondissait mon Athamé en avant. Je réussissais à le toucher au bras, mais trop léger, un mince filet de sang était apparu.

- Salope, tu vas me le payer !

- Cours toujours !

J'étais dans un tel état de fureur qu'il allait y passer. Plus j'avançais et plus il avançait aussi. Il arrivait à parer la plupart de mes coups les déviants à une vitesse impressionnante. J'avais réussi à le taillader par endroits, mais rien de bien méchants ! Cela m'énervait encore plus, il souriait de plus en plus. Je le trouvais magnifique, ses muscles ressortaient sous son tee-shirt et ses cuisses… Putain Bella, arrêtes de penser à lui de cette manière, surtout que tu as vu Jasper nu pas plus tard que cet après-midi.

Il réussit à me faire tomber au sol par un coup dans les genoux. Le Batard ! S'il croyait que j'allais le laisser sur moi, il rêvait ! Il tenait mes mains au-dessus de ma tête et ses jambes à califourchon sur ma taille. Je sentais son excitation, apparemment il aimait être maltraité !

J'essayais de lui couper un doigt, mais sa poigne était trop forte et ma lame dans le mauvais sens. Le mordre était tentant, c'est pourquoi je me rapprochais de son torse. Peine perdus, il n'était pas assez allongé sur moi. Je gesticulais dans tous les sens. C'était une première pour moi d'être dans une telle posture, habituellement j'arrivais derrière ma victime, sournoise, mais là j'étais prise aux pièges. Comment vais-je faire pour m'en sortir de là ?

Il avait un sourire qui en disait long et des muscles bien plus imposants que les miens. A force de frapper mon poignet au sol, il réussit à m'arracher mon arme des mains. Je me sentais nue d'un coup sans elle. Il la repoussait le plus loin possible de nous deux.

- Alors, on fait moins la maligne maintenant. Que comptes-tu faire ? Appeler aux secours ? Hum… Je ne crois pas. D'ailleurs tes voisins ne sont pas là, ils ont tous été invités à une grande soirée…

- Je ne te crois pas !

- Et bien vas-y appelles, tu verras bien !

J'ouvrais la bouche, je n'avais pas le choix et au moment où j'allais crier, il me frappa d'un coup de poing. Putain, ça fait mal ! Je sentais une drôle d'odeur, un liquide dans ma bouche, il m'avait fait saigner ce con ! Si je m'en sors vivante, je jure que LUI ne le restera pas longtemps.

- Je vois que tu as compris, c'est bien, tu es une brave fille.

J'étais complètement dans les vapes, j'avais du mal à voir correctement, j'en voyais deux comme lui. Je sentais sa main sur ma joue, il me la caressait doucement comme un amant. Félix était vraiment bizarre, trop beau pour être honnête !

Je sentais ses baisers sur ma tempe gauche, là où il m'avait frappée.

- Tu vois, je peux être doux aussi.

Ouais c'est ça et puis moi je suis encore vierge. Je me mis à rire et il avait dû croire que je me foutais de sa gueule. Pour la peine, j'en reçus un autre coup dans la figure. La vache, il va falloir que je fasse plus attention à mes réflexes de merde ! Je lui crachais à la figure et je pouvais voir mon sang mélangé à ma salive couler sur sa face de rat ! Voilà comment je devais le voir, un RAT !

Mais ses yeux étaient maintenant glacés, fixés sur les miens, les retenant prisonniers. Je n'arrivais plus à regarder autre chose que son regard. Il fallait que je m'y accroche, je ne devais pas perdre connaissance, je ne voulais pas qu'il abuse de moi, même si je me doutais bien qu'il préférait que je sois attachée sur un lit, mais consciente.

J'arrivais à ne pas sombrer totalement dans l'inconscience. Je prenais des repères difficilement. Tout ce que j'arrivais à comprendre, c'était qu'il m'avait foutu sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patates. Il me fallait reprendre des forces.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ma douce, je vais prendre soin de toi. Tu aimeras… Tu en redemanderas, à moins que tu ne tiennes pas le choc… Mais je ne me priverais pas de ton corps… Même si je sais qui à réellement tué ton père… Tu resteras à moi… Tu seras mon joyau… Tu as un cul qui me donne des envies… Je vais te baiser comme personne…

Merde, je ne comprenais pas tout ce qu'il me disait, je n'arrivais à capter que des brides de phrases, mon père, son meurtre, baiser, joyau, des bijoux ? Je ne comprenais plus rien… Finalement je sentais que l'on descendait par l'ascenseur et sombrais.

_**POV Jasper**_

Je revenais de chez un ami, un petit détour par le fleuriste et un bouquet de roses un peu fanées par cette chaleur, j'arrivais au bas de l'appartement de chez mon Ange. J'étais aussi excité qu'un adolescent qui va à son premier rendez-vous. De plus j'avais eu l'approbation de mon ami, donc, tout allais pour le mieux !

L'ascenseur descendait vers moi, mais je ne voulais pas attendre qu'il s'ouvre pour moi. Monter les marches me ferait du bien, je pourrais réfléchir à ce que je lui dirais lorsqu'elle ouvrirait. Voudra-t-elle que l'on continue à se voir ? Et puis, il me faudrait lui dire ce que je fais réellement et pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas retourner là-bas. Enfin, ne pas précipiter les choses, voir déjà ce qu'elle pense et j'aviserai après.

Il me restait un étage et j'avais une sensation étrange. Je n'avais entendu aucun bruit venant des appartements, d'aucuns. Habituellement dans un immeuble, il y avait toujours du bruit, mais là, Rien !

J'arrivais devant l'appartement de mon Ange et la porte était entrouverte. Oh, oh, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Je regrettais de ne pas avoir mon flingue sur moi et je ne pouvais pas entrer ici en criant FBI sans arme. Bref, je passais doucement la tête à l'intérieur et ce que je vis m'angoissais.

J'étais là peu de temps auparavant et je ne me rappelais pas qu'il y avait autant de bazar. Je ne faisais pas de bruit et tout ce que j'entendais était le silence. Je fis le tour rapidement et le sang que je trouvais dans la chambre me confirmais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. Je sortais mon téléphone et appelais Edward et mon ami. J'avais besoin de leur aide tout de suite !

Nous nous donnions rendez-vous en bas de son immeuble, les deux pouvaient être là très rapidement. Je laissais les fleurs sur la table et sortais précipitamment. Je claquais la porte et pris l'ascenseur. C'est à ce moment-là que je vis des gouttes de sang sur le sol, encore fraîche.

Bordel et si cela se trouve elle était dedans lorsque je suis monté. Putain !

Je fonçais dehors, mais personne en vue. Où pouvait-elle être ? Qui avait fait cela ? Bon pour le qui pouvais faire une connerie pareille, je pensais bien à Volturi, il était tellement imbu de sa personne qu'il pouvait surement être capable de faire ça !

Mes amis arrivèrent très vite et nous prenions la direction de la garçonnière de Félix. Avec un peu de chance, il l'avait emmené là-bas ! Edward roulait vite, il ne respectait pas le code de la route, mais je m'en fichais royalement. Il m'avait apporté mon arme de service ainsi que mon insigne. Nous verrions bien ce qui se passerait !

Ils nous avaient fallu tout de même une bonne demi-heure, l'endroit se situait à l'autre bout de la ville, à la sortie même. Je me triturais le cerveau, pourquoi je n'avais pas vu ce qui aurait pu arriver ? Et si ce n'était pas Félix, mais une autre personne ? Notre ami installé à l'arrière me confirmait qu'elle n'avait pas d'ennemis et donc il ne pouvait y avoir que ce salaud. Il suffisait de l'arrêter et de l'enfermer le temps que la mission se termine, ce qui tombait bien puisqu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de jours à attendre.

Arrivés à bon port, je regardais vers la fenêtre et déjà un bon point, il y avait de la lumière. Depuis combien de temps était-il arrivé ? J'espérais qu'il venait juste de rentrer. A nous trois, nous montions rapidement et furtivement, les armes au poing.

J'entendais un hurlement qui nous arrêta d'un coup. Putain, je défonçais la porte et nous entrions dans la pièce. Ce que je vis me glaçait le sang : Bella était au sol, couverte de sang et Félix allongé à ses côtés les yeux fermés.

Je restais sur le pas de la porte sans pouvoir bouger, à genoux. Merde, j'étais arrivé trop tard ! Edward et mon ami me poussèrent et je les entendais appeler mon Ange. Je me levais finalement et m'approchais.

- Jasper, elle respire, bouge-toi vite !

- Quoi ?

- Bouge ton cul, Bordel ! Je crois, par contre qu'elle a tué le gars !

Je reprenais mes esprits, quoi ? Elle avait tué Félix ? Je me rapprochais de son corps et la prenais dans mes bras. Elle se débattait et je lui murmurais des mots doux à l'oreille pour la calmer. Elle ouvrit les yeux et je la sentais qui se relâchait.

- Jasper ?

- C'est moi mon Ange, chut… Tout va bien.

- Il est mort.

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une constatation.

- Oui. Comment as-tu fait Bella?

- Bien... Plus tard d'accord, j'aimerais... me reposer.

Elle refermait ses yeux doucement. Je la portais et en me relevant je vis mon ami pleuré.

- Ben, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Rien ne t'inquiète pas.

Mon Ange rouvrit les yeux.

- Emmett ?

- Ben oui, c'est bien moi. Repose-toi petite sœur.

- Comment… Mais je croyais…

- Chut, nous parlerons plus tard.

Je regardais Emmett et compris que sa sœur n'était pas au courant de son véritable boulot. Des explications allaient s'imposer dès qu'elle serait en état. En attendant, il fallait faire le ménage.

* * *

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?**

**Parce que franchement, je pense que j'en ai perdu quelques uns.**

**Surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**N'hésitez pas à cliquer pour me laisser un petit message, Hum… Cliquer…**

**Allez à la semaine prochaine ! Et se sera surement plus mercredi que mardi, j'ai repris le boulot, enfin mes deux boulots, et donc j'ai plus de mal à écrire toutes mes fics, mais juste une petite journée de décalage.**

**Bisous à tous !**


	5. Chapter 5

HOT SUMMER CONTEST

Titre de la fiction: Pour l'amour d'une tueuse

Auteur : Willow

(Bêta): aucun

Dislaimer: Aucun des personnages ne sont à moi, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Stéphanie Meyer

Pour participer ou lire les autres fictions du concours, rendez vous à l'adresse suivante:

.net/community/Hot_Summer_FR/77521/

**Merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont mises en alerte.**

**Merci également à** :

**Et Merci aux anonymes : **

_**.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

_**POV Bella**_

J'ouvrais les yeux alors que j'avais l'impression d'être allongée dans mon lit. Il faisait chaud, j'étais moite de transpiration, pourtant j'avais pris une bonne et longue douche hier soir… Je mis un certain temps à me rappeler les événements de la veille, ou alors était-ce de tout à l'heure ?

Je me relevais d'un seul coup et regardais autour de moi. Je n'étais pas chez moi, mais où pouvais-je bien être ? Le fait de me relever aussi vite me donnait le tournis et je me rallongeais la tête entre les oreillers. Bien calée, je me rappelais comment j'en étais arrivée à tuer Félix. Je soupirais, contente d'avoir réussie, mais avec du mal tout de même, et des témoins !

Je revoyais le moment où je m'étais retrouvée sous Félix. Cet homme m'avait assommée pour m'emmener plus tranquillement dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas. Malheureusement pour lui, j'étais plus forte qu'il ne l'avait cru et lorsqu'il m'avait sortie de son coffre… Et oui, il m'avait enfermée dans son coffre de voiture, discrétion oblige, je lui avais frappé la tête avec mes pieds. Heureusement qu'il ne me les avait pas liés cet abruti.

Il avait reculé sous le choc et posé les deux mains sur son visage en hurlant de douleur. J'avais bien ris. Je m'étais extirpé du coffre difficilement, mes mains étaient attachées avec une corde qui me coupait la circulation. J'avais réussie à poser mes pieds au sol et commençait à courir lorsque je sentais deux bras m'encercler et me faire tomber brutalement. Merde ! Je n'avais pas été assez rapide !

Je me tortillais sous lui, lui mettant des coups de genoux, lui frappant de mes deux poings liés son visage. Il me frappait durement au ventre ce qui me faisait perdre le peu de souffle que j'avais. Il me chargeait de nouveau sur son épaule et m'emmenais à l'intérieur de la demeure. Je ne l'avais pas bien vu, il faisait presque nuit et je voyais comme un mirage devant. Il s'agissait surement d'un effet dût au soleil, la chaleur et le fait que la nuit tombait, je voyais des volutes de … Je ne me rappelais plus, les coups, l'étouffante chaleur, enfin je me rappelais juste qu'il m'avait chargé et emmené à l'intérieur.

J'avais dû perdre connaissance, car lorsque je rouvrais les yeux, j'étais dans un canapé, la main de Félix dans mes cheveux. Il me les tirait en arrière une fois que je le regardais. Chacun de ces mots, chacune de ses paroles, je les garderais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Ce n'était qu'une ordure qui croyait que l'empire de son père le protégeait de tout, et même de la police. Il savait qui avait tué mon père, enfin l'avait fait exécuté et j'étais sur le cul. Je n'en revenais pas de la révélation qu'il m'avait faite ce salaud !

Surtout qu'il n'était pas en position de me mentir, car il était persuadé que j'étais en mauvaise posture. Je l'avais laissé m'embrasser pendant un instant, jusqu'à ce que je voie le couteau dans un de ces passants de ceintures. Je n'avais qu'une seule chose à faire : LE TUER ! Je tentais une approche de son corps pour me plaquer contre lui, autant lui faire croire que j'étais devenue plus, consentante, et laissais mes mains sur son corps faire des arcs de cercles afin de ne pas lui mettre trop de soupçons à l'oreille.

Je passais mes mains sur ses fesses et les remontaient doucement sous ses vêtements. Je faisais glisser mes doigts sur sa ceinture et agrippait le manche d'une main. L'autre continuait à effectuer des cercles sur son côté, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, mes mains étaient toujours attachées. Il avait fermés les yeux durant la violation de ma bouche. Je trouvais que c'était plus facile lorsque celui que vous tuez ne vous voit pas, les regards vous hantent très, très longtemps.

Je dégageais le couteau d'un mouvement sec et plongeais avec sur son flanc. Il avait dû sentir mon mouvement car il basculait sur le côté.

- SALOPE ! Tu crois peut-être que je vais me faire buter par toi ?

- Tu ne me connais pas ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable !

Je m'étais relevée comme je pouvais, l'arme en avant, entre son corps et moi. J'avais une bonne prise, un bon maintien, il me fallait faire vite, je sentais que j'allais de nouveau sombrer, et CA, je ne le permettrais pas ! Pas avant qu'il ne respire plus !

- Ah oui ! Et qui es-tu ?

- Je suis bien plus puissante que toi, je suis la mort en personne. Toi et ton égo ne me faites pas peur, bien au contraire, j'en ai matée de bien pire que toi !

- Mais bien sûr, tu va peut-être me faire croire que tu as déjà tuée aussi ? Laisse-moi rire. Tu n'es qu'une femelle !

Je le regardais, souriante. Il n'avait donc pas tous les renseignements sur mon compte. Je pouvais tout lui dévoiler, de toute manière, il allait mourir dans très peu de temps.

- Tulipe.

Un seul mot, un seul. Il blanchit juste à ce mot. Pas besoin de perdre trop de temps, pas besoin d'essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il était perdu, il devait le voir dans mon regard que je n'en ferai qu'une bouchée.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de te faire souffrir, mais sache que celui qui à fait tuer mon père va le regretter !

- Tu ne peux pas, ils t'auront avant même que tu fasses un pied chez nous !

- C'est ce que tu crois, j'y travaille je te signale !

Il se déporta sur la gauche, puis la droite tel un danseur ne sachant pas par où aller. Je pris une profonde inspiration et m'accroupissais. Il regardait de tous les côtés : sa mort ? Je pouvais la sentir, elle était proche ! Des gouttes de sueurs tombaient de son visage, des gouttes de chaleur ? Des gouttes de peur ? Je ne le savais pas et ne le saurais probablement jamais.

Je fonçais tête baissée sur ses jambes en hurlant afin de me donner plus de force et enfonçait le couteau dans son cœur jusqu'à la garde. Il réussit tout de même à me balancer un coup de poing sur la tête, mais je m'en fichais : il était fini.

Je tombais sur le sol, entrainé par son corps. La dernière image que j'eu de lui était un regard d'incompréhension. Echec et mat, il à perdu, je suis vivante, j'ai gagnée. Fin de la première partie.

J'avais rouvert les yeux sur un homme qui cherchait à m'emmener. Ah non, comment cela se faisait' il qu'il n'était pas mort ? Je lui avais plantée le cœur, merde ! Ma vision se remettais d'aplomb à la voix de l'homme, ce n'était pas Félix, mais Jasper ! Comment était-il arrivé jusqu'ici ? J'avais cru rêver en entendant quelqu'un dire FBI, mon imagination me jouait des tours, mais en le voyant, une arme à la main et deux autres hommes derrières armés également, il devait y avoir du vrai.

Une autre question se posait à présent, enfin plusieurs. Emmett était avec eux, pourquoi ? Etait-ce une couverture son boulot ? Cela voulait dire que Jasper aussi était sous couverture ? Qu'est-ce qui se tramait, et où étais-je ? Ce lit était plus confortable que le mien, mais je ne reconnais pas les lieux, en même temps je n'allais jamais chez mon frère, alors…

J'attendais un peu et sortais de ce lit lorsque l'on entrait dans la chambre. C'était mon frère Emmett.

- Salut.

- Salut.

- Comment tu va ? Bien dormi ?

- Comme un bébé. Je suis où ?

- On est chez Edward, c'est le seul qui n'a pas donné sa véritable adresse aux…

Il c'était arrêté d'un coup, comme s'il en avait trop dit.

- aux quoi ? Et c'est qui Edward ?

Il se mit à souffler bruyamment.

- Je pense qu'il faut lui dire ce qui se passe Emmett.

Je me retournais et je voyais Jasper dans l'encadrement. Les deux se regardaient, Emmett secouait la tête, d'un air désespéré. Qu'est ce qu'il allait me dire ? Je m'en doutais un peu, beaucoup même. Ma mémoire ne me faisait plus de défaut, même si j'étais à moitié inconsciente, je comprenais qui ils étaient.

- Vous êtes du FBI. Tous les trois.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation.

* * *

_**POV Emmett**_

- Comment ?

J'avais eu peur en sachant qu'elle était celle que Félix voulait, mais de là à la voir dire cette vérité, sans amertume me laissait le cul par terre.

- Vous êtes du FBI. Et celui que tu appelle Edward, se fait passer pour Emmett Black.

- Et toi ? Tu travaille pour qui ? Demandais donc Edward.

- Personne, pourquoi ?

- Vu la façon dont tu à survécu à Félix et le fait que tu travaille chez les Volturi me fait penser que tu n'es pas une simple cuisinière.

- Besoin d'argent. Lui répondais ma sœur.

- C'est ça et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre. Tu va nous dire ce que tu sais !

- Stop Edward, il s'agit de ma sœur, et je ne crois pas que la menacer ainsi arrangerait les choses.

Il m'énervait quand il prenait cet air là, parfois, il pouvait être vraiment con cet Ed. Ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'est que ma sœur… et bien, je ne la reconnais plus. Elle qui était si douce, si aimante lorsque nous nous voyons et là, le regard froid, distant, tuant un homme peu de temps avant et travaillant pour ces monstres, alors qu'elle avait déjà un travail. A moins que…

- Bella, tu as perdu ton travail.

Je la voyais hésiter longuement, merde ! C'est ma sœur et nous n'avions aucun secret, ou presque. Et là, je la sentais qui allait me mentir.

- Si je te raconte tout, me parlera-tu ?

J'espérais qu'elle dise oui, je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'éloigne de cette manière, elle serrait ses bras contre elle et ne regardais que derrière moi. Comme une envie de fuir tout cela.

- Ok, je t'écoute.

- NON !

Je me retournais vers Edward, il venait de me crier dessus.

- Dégage, il s'agit de ma sœur, et j'ai confiance en elle.

- Pas moi !

- Moi si. Répliquais Jasper.

- Puisque c'est comme ça, démerdez-vous ! Je me tire.

- C'est ça va faire un tour et reviens lorsque tu seras calmé.

Je le vis prendre sa veste et claquer la porte. Jasper restais derrière moi. C'était une des premières fois où il me soutenait. Il regardait Bella comme… Merde ! C'était d'elle qu'il est venu me parler, voilà pourquoi il voulait mon approbation.

- Heu, Bella, tu pourrais t'habiller et nous rejoindre dans le salon ?

Elle se regardait et je la voyais rougir. Elle hochait la tête par l'affirmative et avec Jasper, nous sortions en fermant la porte derrière moi.

- Dis donc, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à m'avouer ?

- …

- Hier soir tu es venu me voir, ce n'est pas elle tout de même ?

- Je dois t'avouer que si, c'est de Bella que je te parlais hier soir.

- Bon sang, tu l'avais reconnu ?

- Oui.

- Et tu ne m'as rien dit ! Tu imagines, la mission… Elle aurait pu être prise en otage, tuée, que sais-je encore ?

- Je sais, je pensais avoir la situation en main. Mais elle est très têtue, rien ne la ferais changer d'avis. Comment… Pourquoi veut-elle travailler à tout prix chez eux ?

- Je ne sais pas mais j'espère qu'elle nous le dira.

- Hum… On verra bien, mais il va falloir que tu…

La porte s'ouvrait sur ma sœur. Elle portait des fringues que j'avais été chercher chez elle pendant qu'elle dormait. Elle avait encore des marques sur son visage, mais ses cheveux lui couvraient cette partie. Sur ses bras je pouvais voir les bleus qui commençaient à se former ainsi que des traces sur ses poignets de la corde que je lui avais coupée. Elle en avait bavé, mais à la voir marcher vers nous, je la trouvais plus forte que jamais. Ma petite sœur était une dure à cuire finalement.

- Viens t'asseoir, tu veux boire un café ?

- Oui, merci.

J'allais lui préparer sa boisson, et lorsque je revenais, je pouvais voir Jasper et Bella assis l'un à côté de l'autre. J'étais sur le pas du salon et je pouvais les voir se regarder dans les yeux. Pas d'échanges de mots, pas d'attouchements, mais leur regard exprimais un désir et une frustration en même temps. Jasper levait sa main pour lui caresser le visage. C'en était trop pour moi, je ne voulais pas que ma sœur vive avec un flic, trop dangereux pour elle surtout que nous étions souvent sous couverture. Elle ne tiendrait pas s'il arrivait malheur. Je toussais en entrant et Jasper retirais sa main rapidement. Je donnais son café à ma sœur et m'asseyais face à eux d'eux. J'attendais qu'elle ais bu un peu et me lançais.

- Ce que je vais te dire Bella, devra rester entre nous jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Est-ce bien clair ?

- Oui.

- Bien.

Je cherchais un soutien du côté de mon collègue, mais il ne me voyait pas, il était trop concentré sur sa voisine. Du calme, du… Calme. Je respirais profondément, je n'allais pas lui arracher la tête, mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui m'en manquait.

- Bien, nous faisons bien partis du FBI, tous les trois. Nous travaillons sous couverture depuis trois ans, enfin Jasper est chez les Volturi depuis tout ce temps. Nous savons qu'ils font du trafic d'objets rares et nous savons également que c'est pour très bientôt qu'ils recevront une énorme livraison et partirons pour l'Italie.

- Depuis combien de temps est-tu au FBI ?

- Peu de temps après… Après la mort de notre père.

- Hum… Cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait que c'est eux qui l'ont tué ?

- Non, non… Enfin, un peu. Oui. Mais comme nous ne n'aurons jamais Aro, nous voulons le faire tomber pour autre chose.

- Mais, tu t'entends ? Tu imagines qu'il va moisir en prison pour si peu ? Après tout ce qu'ils nous à fait ? Je ne savais pas que mon FRERE pouvait être si … pitoyable !

Elle c'était levée et tournait en rond dans la pièce tel un fauve en cage. Je la comprenais que trop bien, mais il nous fallait des preuves, et dans ce cas-là, nous n'avions rien ! Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir voulu en trouver, mais comment faire lorsque la personne qui voulait les dénoncer, notre père en l'occurrence, avait été tué ! Je n'y pouvais rien et elle non plus !

- Ecoutes, je sais que tu leur en veux, mais tu ne peux pas passer ta vie à y penser, il te faut tourner la page et laisser les professionnels agir. D'accord ?

Je la voyais réfléchir puis acquiescer lentement. J'aurais aimé savoir à quoi elle pensait en ce moment.

- Et sinon vous deux ?

- Quoi ? Me répondirent-ils en même temps.

- Ben j'aimerais savoir où vous en êtes, car d'après Jasper, c'est…

- Non, Emmett, ne t'en mêle pas.

- Ok bonhomme, mais j'ai une chose à te dire, ne brise pas le cœur de ma sœur, compris ?

J'essayais d'avoir mis le bon regard vers lui, mais je savais qu'il ne me prendrait pas au sérieux, surtout après tout ce qu'il m'avait dis sur elle. Il en était accro, c'était clair. Depuis le temps que je le connaissais, une seule femme avait eu son attention, mais il n'en avait parlé que de manière sexuel et là, non. Il me l'avait détaillé que je n'avais pas reconnu ma propre sœur. Il en était amoureux, c'était clair. Si je les laissais un peu ensemble, peut-être qu'ils feraient autre chose que se regarder.

- Bon, faut que j'aille voir où est Edward, tu sais comment il est quand il fait la gueule.

- Ouais, je sais trop bien. Il va falloir que tu te fasses pardonner.

Je lui jetais un regard noir, après tous ces secrets, Bella n'était pas encore au courant que ma copine portait un costume trois pièces, des bijoux de famille quoi !

- Em, je peux prendre une douche ?

- Pas de soucis, la porte juste à gauche de la chambre.

- Merci.

Je sortais au moment où Bella entrait dans la salle de bain.

- Jasper ?

- Oui ?

- Ne m'oblige pas à te casser la gueule, compris ?

- T'inquiètes, je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal.

- T'as intérêt !

* * *

_**POV Jasper**_

Putain ! Dans quel guêpier je m'étais fourré ? Je le savais que c'était la sœur d'Emmett depuis le début, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ressentir ce que j'éprouvais pour elle en ce moment. Emmett m'en parlais de temps en temps, comme une petite fille, mais c'était une vraie femme, courageuse en plus de cela. Il n'avait pas parlé et elle non plus d'ailleurs de Félix. Elle ne paraissait pas s'inquiéter de son sort. Nous savions que c'était un cas de légitime défense, mais je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer lorsque tout serait terminé.

Je savais qu'Emmett nous laissait du temps, à tous les deux, et je l'en remerciais intérieurement. Le seul problème était qu'elle était partie se doucher, et qu'elle pouvait n'en ressortir qu'une fois les deux revenus.

J'attendais patiemment qu'elle sorte. Patience aurait pu être mon deuxième prénom, tellement j'en avais à revendre. Je m'allongeais sur le canapé et fermait les yeux un instant.

Lorsque je les ouvris, je la vis penché sur moi, le visage proche, bien trop proche de moi pour pouvoir réfléchir correctement. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés. Des gouttes d'eau longeaient son cou, descendaient jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins. Elle était à peine couverte d'une serviette autour de son corps si… tendre. Hum, il ne fallait pas que… Résister, c'était le plus dur, surtout en ce moment.

Je déglutissais et essayait de me concentrer sur autre chose qu'elle.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Ca va.

J'examinais son corps, et ce que je voyais me fis dresser mes cheveux sur ma tête plus qu'il ne l'était. Elle avait des bleus un peu partout. Si elle n'avait pas tué Félix, je l'aurais fait avec grand plaisir. Cette ordure avait osé porter la main sur ma femme. Ma… Femme ? Au moment où je pensais ces mots, je comprenais que j'étais amoureux d'elle, c'était sûr. Mais je ne savais pas pour elle ce qu'elle pensait de moi, et cela me faisait peur. Et oui, Jasper, bourreau des cœurs de ces dames, sûr de lui avait peur. D'une femme, mais pas n'importe laquelle, Bella.

Elle n'avait pas bougée, immobile au-dessus de moi. Il fallait que je bouge, auquel cas j'allais l'embrasser et nous ne parlerions pas de ce qui est important. Je commençais à me relever doucement lorsqu'elle posait ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il était doux et tendre, différent de ceux que nous avions déjà échangés. Je voulais me repousser, mais elle m'en empêcha en posant sa main derrière ma tête. Je rendais les armes bien vite. Nous aurions tout le temps de parler plus tard. Pas besoin de mots pour savoir qu'elle était excitée et moi aussi.

Je me relevais doucement et posais mes mains sur ses hanches. Je la soulevai afin de la placer sur moi. Elle passait ses jambes de part et d'autres de mes hanches et venait s'asseoir sur ma virilité. Ni une, ni deux, je la sentais se réveiller et pointer vers mon ange. Sans cesser de m'embrasser elle faisait glisser ses mains dans mes cheveux. Mes doigts glissaient sur sa taille, remontaient le long de son corps pour s'aventurer sur ses épaules, sa nuque.

Je passais ma langue sur sa lèvre supérieure et je la sentais frissonner. Elle entrouvrit sa bouche et je me faufilais entre elles pour titiller sa langue. Je la caressais, la mordillait… Mes mains passèrent sous sa serviette humide pour atteindre son ventre. Je le caressais, il était si doux, sa peau était douce de partout, on aurait dis celle d'un bébé.

Elle gémissait et se frottait contre mon bas-ventre. Si elle continuait comme ça, je ne pourrais pas la prendre avec délicatesse. Je faisais attention à mes gestes, je ne voulais pas la blesser plus qu'elle ne l'était. Elle dût sentir mes hésitations.

- Jasper, s'il te plait.

- Que veux-tu mon ange ?

- Toi !

Elle enlevait sa serviette et s'allongeais de tout son long. J'étais à l'étroit depuis un bon moment, mais là, je ne tenais plus. J'avais mal à en pleurer. J'avais besoin de me sentir en elle, avec douceur. Je voulais qu'elle prenne conscience de tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle. Je sentais ses formes de femme… Je l'attirai plus près de moi, je voulais me fondre en elle. Comment résister à ses yeux chocolat, à son regard tendre à cet instant, à ses mains si douces, à ses baisers tendres et sauvages à la fois.

Je tenais ses fesses dans mes mains, je les malaxais doucement, les pétrissait. Elle ondulait sous mes caresses et passait ses doigts sous mon tee-shirt. Elle embrassait chaque centimètre de peau qu'elle découvrait et j'adorais cette sensation d'être désiré ainsi.

Mes mains effleurèrent ses flancs lentement, sentant ses frissons sous mes doigts. Bella enlevait mes vêtements un à un jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve nu sous elle. Adorablement sensuel. Je prenais mon temps pour la redécouvrir totalement. C'était une première pour moi d'être en dessous, habituellement les femmes avec qui… Bref, n'aimaient pas changer de position. Mon Ange descendais doucement de baiser en baiser, de mon cou à mon torse, puis de mon estomac à mon sexe. Elle l'embrassait, le cajolais… Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente obligé de me faire une fellation. Je lui prenais le menton pour la relever.

- Tu n'es pas obligée Bella.

- J'en ai envie, j'ai envie de te faire plaisir.

- Mais…

Avant même que je puisse objecter de nouveau elle me prit dans sa bouche d'un seul coup. Mon Dieu ! Cette femme allait avoir ma mort sur la conscience ! Je sentais sa bouche monter et descendre sur ma verge. Ses dents raclaient doucement toute la longueur lorsqu'elle descendait et ses lèvres m'enserraient en remontant… Ses mains, ses… mains malaxaient mes bourses et mon ventre.

Je posais mes mains sur sa tête et la caressait. Si elle continuait ainsi, je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau.

- Bella, Arrête !

- Hum…

- S'il-te plait Bella si tu ne t'arrêtes pas je vais… Oh mon Dieu… Je vais… Oh Bella !

Elle continuait sans relâche, comme si j'étais une sucette et qu'au milieu il y avait une surprise à avoir.

- Bella, Bella, Oh… BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Merde, elle m'avait eu, j'avais jouis dans sa bouche et je trouvais cela très, très bon. Je relevais la tête pour la dévisager. Elle me léchait, me nettoyais complètement. Je trouvais cela très excitant, tellement excitant que je rebandais direct. La vache ! C'était une première, cela ne m'étais arrivé depuis… Depuis, je ne sais plus.

Elle me jetait un regard de désir pur et je ne pus que le lui rendre. Je la basculais sur le côté et entreprenais de m'occuper de son corps. Ma langue, ma bouche étaient en action. Je l'embrassais dans le cou, j'avais remarqué que la dernière fois elle avait adoré. Mes mains caressaient ses seins et ma bouche venait les remplacer. Ses tétons étaient durcis par le plaisir. Je les gobais l'un après l'autre, les suçaient, les mordillaient.

Je l'entendais soupirer et je la sentais se cambrer. Mes doigts s'agrippèrent à ses hanches pour la ramener près de mon corps. Je voulais lui donner un orgasme tel qu'elle ne l'oublierait pas. Le chemin que ma langue prenait sur son corps l'enflammait. Elle tourbillonnait sur son nombril pour descendre vers sa chatte. Je passai un de mes doigts sur sa fente et je pouvais constater qu'elle était humide. Je mettais mon nez sur son clitoris et soufflait sur son antre. Je sortais ma langue et passait un coup, un seul à l'intérieur.

JE relevais la tête et je la voyais, belle comme un cœur, le désir, l'envie la rendait encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était.

- Hum… Jasper…

- Oui mon ange. Je vais te faire jouir, te faire crier ton plaisir, et même les murs rougiront…

- Arrête de parler Jasper, Fais-moi l'amour !

J'enfonçais deux de mes doigts dans sa chatte et posais ma bouche sur son clitoris. Ma langue l'enveloppais, le cherchais, le lapais… Mes doigts augmentaient dans sa caverne des plaisirs, j'étais passé à trois, mon pouce proche de son anus le frottait. Mon autre main la maintenait en place. Je l'entendais respirer difficilement.

- Hum, Jasper… Jasper…

Je sentais les parois de son vagin se contracter, elle était proche de la jouissance. J'allais de plus en plus vite, je la pompais encore plus fort.

- Jas… JASPER ! Oh mon Dieu !

Je léchais le produit de son plaisir jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Je relevais la tête et voyais le sourire sur ses lèvres. J'étais heureux. Je l'embrassais passionnément. Son goût sur ma langue ne semblait pas l'ennuyer, au contraire. Elle passait une de ses jambes sur mes hanches et je m'enfonçais en elle. Sa douceur, sa chaleur m'avais manqué. J'étais chez moi. C'était une sensation de pur délice. J'allais et venait en elle, elle était si serrée dans cette position que je frottais à chacun de mes mouvements son clitoris.

Ses mains s'agrippèrent à mes cheveux, les miennes à ses hanches et nous étions partis dans un corps à corps sexuel très intense.

- Bella, viens avec moi, encore une fois.

- Jasper, je crois que je …

Mes doigts passèrent entre nos deux corps et chauffèrent son mont de vénus. Je voulais que nous soyons en osmose parfaite. Je sentais ma queue se faire serrer de plus en plus fort dans sa chatte, si chaude. Je n'arrivais plus à penser correctement. Le plaisir montait, venait de plus en plus fort et je fus dévasté par la dernière vague.

Je l'entendais crier mon nom alors que j'hurlais le sien. Je n'avais jamais connu autant de plaisir.

- Je t'aime Bella.

Lui soufflais-je.

Elle ne répondait pas, sa respiration était rapide et elle avait les yeux fermés. Dommage, elle ne m'avait pas entendu. Je la serrais dans mes bras et fermais les yeux également.

* * *

_**POV Bella**_

Merde, j'avais fait une erreur de plus, mais quelle délicieuse erreur. J'avais couché avec Jasper une fois de plus, un flic qui plus est. Dans ma condition, je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps ici, surtout après sa déclaration.

J'avais bien entendue qu'il m'aimait, cette petite phrase tournait inlassablement dans ma tête.

J'attendais qu'il soit endormi profondément pour partir. Son souffle régulier, ses muscles relâchés, je m'enlevais de ses bras.

Je m'habillais rapidement, j'avais eu besoin de sa force pour affronter mes démons.

_Ouais c'est ça, et tu vas me faire croire que coucher avec lui n'était qu'une partie de jambes en l'air ?_

Pitoyable, maintenant j'entendais des voix. Je sortais rapidement de l'appartement pour rejoindre le mien, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil à mon amant. Je courrais pour récupérer un taxi, vu que je ne savais pas trop où j'étais. Il m'emmenait directement à mon adresse.

Arrivé sur les lieux, le désastre de la bagarre s'étalait sous mes yeux. Je passais par-dessus tout et me prenait une douche rapide. Dommage, au vu de la journée qui était bien avancée, la chaleur et ce soleil était déjà bien haut. Je m'habillais de mon cuir noir, mes bottes où je cachais deux de mes poignards. Un haut noir également serré au corps mais légèrement lâche au niveau des poignets. Je pouvais donc attacher un Athamé de chaque côté de mes avant-bras.

Il ne me restait plus que ma petite épée dans mon dos et j'étais fin prête ! En moins d'une demi-heure j'étais opérationnelle.

J'arrivais devant la demeure et passais par les murs de derrière. J'avais pu vérifier les caméras, elles étaient factices de ce côté. Les chiens me connaissaient et donc me laissèrent tranquille. Une fois à l'intérieur, ce qui me pris au plus une minute, je cherchais le monstre qui avait fait tuer mon père. Intérieurement je bouillonnais. Je n'aurais de répit qu'une fois la mort l'aura emporté ! Quittes à y rester, au moins j'aurais vengé sa mort.

Presque personne, tant mieux. Mon haut me tenait chaud, il me collait à la peau. J'entendais enfin des voix. Je m'approchais et reconnus celle d'Aro ! Beurk ! Il était dans la pièce qui était celle de mon entretien. J'écoutais la conversation, histoire de savoir qui était présent avec lui.

- Mais enfin, je ne comprends pas ! Habituellement notre fils nous donne des nouvelles, et là, RIEN !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas chéri, il va revenir. Si cela se trouve, il est avec une femme, et prend du bon temps.

- Non, j'ai envoyé mes hommes chez lui et rien !

- Ecoutes, il est grand, il ne lui arrivera rien.

- Je ne sais pas j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Vous avez raison. Dis-je en ouvrant les deux portes.

- Angéla ? Ne devriez-vous pas…

- Non, ce n'est pas Angéla, chéri, c'est Isabella Masen.

Mme Volturi venait de couper la parole à son mari en faisant un effet du tonnerre. Sauf que moi, je la savais déjà. Son cher et tendre fils m'avait avoué que c'était ELLE qui avait commandité le meurtre. Et il était fier en plus de sa petite maman. Elle cachait bien son jeu.

- Vous… Vous êtes la fille de…

- Oui, c'est moi. Pas la peine de bafouiller Aro !

- Mais, tu étais au courant ma chérie ?

- Oui ! Où es notre fils ? Me demandait' elle hargneusement.

- En enfer je pense !

C'était la première fois que je voyais son vrai visage. Elle avait blanchi, puis la colère avait pris possession de ses traits. Je voyais enfin le monstre devant moi.

- D'ailleurs, vous allez le suivre, espèce de sangsue !

- C'est ce que tu crois, petite !

Elle appuyait sur quelque chose sous le bureau et j'entendais des bruits de pas, ou plutôt des bruits de courses dans le couloir. Je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps. Je sortais mes deux lames de mes bottes et m'apprêtait à les lancer sur ELLE, lorsque son mari s'interposait.

- NON !

- Poussez-vous, un ou deux ne me changera pas mon compte.

- Mais pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Il osait lui demander pourquoi.

- Parce qu'à cause de lui, nos vies auraient été détruites !

- Mais il n'avait rien.

- Bien sûr que si, je l'ai vue s'enfuir avec tes documents !

- NON ! Ce n'était que des coupures de presses, les vrais documents étaient rangés dans notre coffre secret, bon sang !

J'entendais les bruits se rapprocher, il ne me restait vraiment plus de temps. De toute façon, les deux devraient mourir ou je ne suis pas LA TULIPE ! Trop tard, je sentais deux mains se poser sur mes épaules. Je me baissais au maximum et faisait tomber les deux hommes qui se trouvaient derrière moi. Je leur plantai mes couteaux dans la cuisse, les tournait sur eux-mêmes et les retirais. Je préférais les garder sur moi au cas où. Leur sang dégoulinait des lames sur le sol. Ils ne criaient pas, mais je les entendais gémir. Ils étaient costauds tout de même.

Je m'approchais du couple. Ils me regardaient horrifiés.

- Mais qui êtes-vous ?

- LA TULIPE !

- Bordel !

Je levais mes poignards et les enfonçaient dans le corps des deux pourritures qu'ils étaient. Enfin dans le bras de l'homme, il c'était de nouveau interposé. Bordel, il ne me facilitait pas la tache. J'étais devenue dure, je ne faisais pas le boulot à moitié. Je laissais mes couteaux plantés dans son bras et sortais un de mes Athamé. Je repoussais Aro et plongeais dans le ventre de sa femme. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte et regardait ma main plongé dans son corps. J'y avais été un peu fort, mes doigts étaient rentrés à l'intérieur.

- CA, c'est pour mon père !

Aro me repoussait de toutes ces forces et pris sa femme pour l'allonger. Il connaissait mon visage, il savait qui j'étais. Par conséquent, je devais le finir.

J'entendais un énorme boom et la maison tremblait. J'entendais mon prénom. Qui pouvait bien m'appeler ? Je me détournais, ce qui fut mon erreur fatale. Je ressentais une douleur au moment où je vis Jasper entrer dans la pièce, l'arme au poing.

- Bella !

Je regardais derrière moi et je voyais le visage d'Aro, tout près de mon visage.

- Tu l'as tuée, maintenant c'est à ton tour de crever, salope !

Je voyais un manche sortir de mon flanc gauche. Merde, du sang s'écoulait de mon corps. Je sentais mes jambes flageoler et je dû me mettre à genoux. Les mains posées sur le sol.

- Mains en l'air !

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait, j'entendais mais ne pouvait bouger. Comment voulait' il que je mette les mains en l'air ! Je sentais quelqu'un à mes côtés. Jasper !

- Chut, Bella, tout va s'arranger.

Il m'allongeait au sol et me gardait serrer contre lui. Je voyais des hommes en noir partout. Ils avaient mis les menottes à Aro et aux gardes.

- Jas… Jasper…

- Chut… Doucement, ne parle pas. Economise tes forces.

- Comment, as-tu su que… J'étais là ?

- Edward. Il est revenu disant que _la tulipe_ avait un contrat sur la tête d'Aro. Le rapprochement à été fait, bien malgré nous.

Je fermais les yeux, je commençais à ne plus ressentir de douleurs. J'étais bien dans ses bras.

- Bella ! Ouvre-les yeux !

- Je suis là. Jasper, c'était sa femme… Notre père… Je t'aime.

Je me sentais partir vers cette lumière aveuglante et fermait les yeux. Il faisait bien trop clair, mes yeux brulaient. Dans ses bras j'étais bien, je ne ressentais plus ma blessure. J'étais bien, enfin en paix.

* * *

**Ceci était l'avant dernier chapitre, donc le prochain est le dernier ! Mdr la palisse n'aurais pas dit mieux !**

**Verdict ? Bon je sais qu'il y a des fautes d'orthographes mais j'ai préféré le mettre ainsi, et le rectifierais dans la semaine.**

**Surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Prenez votre temps, tout votre temps pour m'écrire.**

**Clic, clic, clic et hop un message apparait dans la boite magique !**

**A très bientôt ! Je ne peux pas faire mieux, le boulot, mon fils, me prenne beaucoup de temps. Veuillez m'excuser d'avance.**

**Bisous à tous !**


	6. Chapter 6

« HOT SUMMER CONTEST

Titre de la fiction: Pour l'amour d'une tueuse

Auteur : Willow

(Bêta): aucun

Dislaimer: Aucun des personnages ne sont à moi, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Stéphanie Meyer

Pour participer ou lire les autres fictions du concours, rendez vous à l'adresse suivante:

.net/community/Hot_Summer_FR/77521/

**Merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont mises en alerte.**

**Merci également à** : _**MaxAttaque, Maielle, emichlo, Mellli, Oliveronica cullen massen, paulipopo, 4everJack, veronika crepuscule, aureliejeux81.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

_**POV Jasper**_

C'était le grand jour.

Aujourd'hui, nous l'enterrions.

Je me regardais dans la glace, en costume gris. Je ne voulais pas être en noir comme Emmett, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à sa mort. Elle ferait toujours parti de moi, son odeur, sa voix, son parfum… tout était encrée dans ma peau. Je ne voulais pas y aller et la voir, où plutôt voir le cercueil qui me l'enlevait, à tout jamais.

Je me rappelais de ces derniers mots : _Je t'aime_.

Je l'avais regardé mourir dans mes bras. Je n'avais rien pu faire, je n'étais pas médecin. Je l'avais juste serré dans mes bras, pour la maintenir au chaud. Pff débile comme attitude, surtout vu la température qu'il faisait. Je me souviens comme si c'était hier, mais cela faisait une semaine déjà.

_Je mettais réveillé en sursaut, elle n'était plus à mes côtés. A peine rhabillé, Emmett et Edward étaient revenus. Je m'étais fait engueulé de l'avoir laissé partir. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire, l'attacher ? Bien qu'à se moment-là l'idée était tentante, je m'en voulais de m'être endormi. Edward nous racontais ce qu'il avait appris par Charlie. Ses indics avaient appris que la Tulipe était de retour et qu'un contrat était sur la tête d'Aro. _

_- Jasper, Emmett, je suis persuadé que c'est Bella la Tulipe._

_- QUOI ? Non mais tu rêves ? Ma sœur ne peut pas être cette… Cette Tueuse !_

_- Tu crois quoi ? Que c'est une sainte ? Tu l'as bien vu hier soir, avec Félix ! Ne me prend pas pour un con._

_- C'est impossible. Pas ma petite sœur… Pas elle._

_- Bien sûr que si. Tu n'as pas arrêtez de nous parler d'elle, de son boulot, et là, on la retrouve où ? Chez les Volturis ! Et après, comme par hasard, Félix la traque, l'enlève mais, elle réussit tout de même à le tuer ! Tu ne trouves pas cela étrange ?_

_- C'est peut-être un coup de chance ? Lui avais-je dis._

_Le regard qu'il me lançait, me fis froid dans le dos. Je me disais bien aussi qu'elle avait quelque chose, mais ça ? Je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Emmett non plus d'ailleurs. Mais ses armes, celles qu'elle portait le soir du diner… Nous étions partis chez elle pour retrouver son appartement dans un tel désordre… Nous avions fouinés un peu partout et trouvés dans la deuxième chambre des couteaux… Finalement cela ne pouvait être qu'elle, celle qu'une autre équipe recherchait depuis longtemps._

_Une idée me venait, elle ne pouvait être que chez les Volturis. Nous étions arrivés seuls dans la maison. Pas la peine de dire comment nous étions entrés, par infraction, nous n'avions pas de mandat et sans savoir si elle était bien là, nous ne pouvions pas nous montrer._

_Jusqu'à ce que je l'entende, sa voix si dure… En entrant dans la pièce je pouvais voir Bella qui avait enfoncé son couteau dans le corps de la femme. Un énorme bruit fit secouer la maison. Merde, les collègues devaient être venus plus tôt._

_- C'est Charlie, il a dû avancer la date._

_Nous dis Edward. Il avait dû avoir l'information. Nous étions devant un salon et je vis Aro se pencher sur MA Bella. C'était trop tard, il venait de la poignarder. J'étais arrivé trop tard. Elle était à genoux les mains posées en avant sur le sol. Autour de nous des agents arrivaient de part et d'autres. Edward s'occupait de leur expliquer dans les grandes lignes qui nous étions et je pus rejoindre mon Ange. _

_Aro venait d'être arrêté. Il crachait son venin autour de lui. Je m'en fichais royalement, tout ce qui importait était Bella. Je la pris dans mes bras, elle ne devait pas mourir. Son frère était à mes côtés, mais elle ne le voyait pas. Son regard était ancré au mien. Elle souffrait, c'était indéniable, mais elle essayait de garder le sourire. _

_- Une ambulance, bordel !_

_Emmett criait au téléphone. Il pleurait, je crois bien que c'était la première fois que je le voyais pleurer._

_Je ne savais pas comment faire pour apaiser ses souffrances, mon Ange souffrait et je ne pouvais rien faire. Rien ! Je lui parlais, je devenais fou de douleur. Elle fermait les yeux sur son « je t'aime » comme ça. Et sa main retombait au sol. Je l'avais gardé contre moi, ne pas la lâcher, ne pas la perdre… Lorsque deux bras me tirèrent en arrière. C'était Edward. Il m'avait poussé pour que les ambulanciers puissent s'occuper d'elle._

Et depuis je n'avais pas pu la voir, ni la toucher, ni lui redire que je l'aimais, rien. Juste le Néant. Un simple coup de fil de la part d'Emmett pour me prévenir que c'était fini, plus jamais nous n'entendrions parler de la Tulipe, plus jamais je ne pourrais la prendre dans mes bras, plus jamais son sourire m'envouterais, plus jamais…

Un coup donné à la porte et j'ouvris sur un Emmett parfait dans son costume. Je me demandais même comment il faisait pour supporter ses habits par cette chaleur, l'été n'était pas prêt d'être terminés. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il avait décidé de venir me chercher pour aller la voir se faire incinérer.

Je ne comprenais pas cette décision, elle allait bruler, comme si elle partait en enfer. C'était surement cela ce que la vie réserve à ceux qui n'était pas dans le droit chemin. Je tournais sans cesse les détails qu'elle avait pu laisser, comment je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que c'était celle que nous cherchions tous ?

La réponse était simple, j'étais amoureux d'elle tout simplement. J'étais amoureux d'une tueuse et pour son amour, j'aurai fermé les yeux sur ses activités. Ou du moins j'aurais essayé de faire en sorte qu'elle s'arrête.

Edward conduisait jusqu'à l'endroit, ce misérable endroit où je la verrai pour la dernière fois. Emmett essayait de me parler, mais je faisais la sourde oreille, j'avais besoin de me la rappeler vivante, pleine de vie, si sensuelle… Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Tout cela par la faute de ces Volturis de malheur. Enfin surtout la mère.

Après avoir terminé l'enquête, il c'était avéré que c'étais la défunte Esmée qui tirait toutes les ficèles ainsi que ces filles et fils. D'ailleurs se dernier était porté disparu, il ne serait jamais retrouvé. Et les filles qui paraissaient si douces et garces avaient un sacré palmarès de meurtres commandités et de vols d'œuvres d'art. Qui l'aurait cru ?

J'étais vraiment nul, je n'avais rien vu. Je n'étais pas fait pour se métier, maintenant j'en étais certain.

Arrivé au crematorium, le personnel ne nous laissa pas entrer pour lui rendre un dernier hommage. Apparemment ils avaient eu un souci qui faisait que Bella n'était pas présentable.

- Comment cela ? Rugissait Emmett. Comment se fait-il que nous ne pouvons pas aller la voir ?

- Je suis désolé, mais notre nouvel assistant c'est trompé dans les produits et … D'ailleurs nous avons dû nous en séparer à cause de cela. Je, je suis sincèrement désolé, mais je ne peux rien faire.

- Je veux entrer ! Lui dis-je.

J'avais besoin de la voir une dernière fois. Je poussais ces individus et ouvrait la porte. Une forte odeur de produits était dans la pièce. Je me rapprochais du cercueil, il était fermé. Me retournant je compris que c'était trop tard. Je ne pourrais jamais lui donner de baisers d'adieux !

Je sortais précipitamment de la pièce pour essayer de respirer de l'air frais. Autant aller dans un frigo pour cela, l'air était étouffant, tellement insoutenable que j'en enlevais ma cravate ainsi que les premiers boutons de ma chemise.

L'acte en lui-même se déroula rapidement, on nous emmena dans une pièce afin de voir le déroulement de la crémation. Le cercueil est poussé dans un gigantesque four et voilà. C'était terminé, une vie était finie comme ça, d'un claquement de doigts.

Je n'avais pas envie d'entendre les pleurs, les cris. Je ne voulais pas voir leur mère dans un état lamentable. Je retournais donc chez moi pour réfléchir.

_**

* * *

**_

POV Emmett

Un an était passé depuis la mort de Bella, un an où je vécu beaucoup, mais beaucoup de choses.

Tout d'abord, ma relation avec Edward c'était arrêté, nous étions restés amis. En fait, je ne trouvais pas ma place et je décidais de rester célibataire jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr de qui j'étais vraiment et surtout si je préférais les hommes ou les femmes.

J'avais perdu mon appartement suite à un incendie, vraiment pas de chance, de toute façon je comptais en partir, ce qui fut fait plus vite que prévu.

Ma mère avait déménagée, elle ne supportait plus cette ville, trop froide à son goût en hiver. Elle était partie vivre au Mexique. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je ne comprenais pas non plus. Mais elle avait l'air heureuse et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Elle avait rencontré quelqu'un qui la rendait vraiment… Comblée.

Et puis il y a six mois de cela, Jasper avait donné sa démission, il ne pouvait plus rester parmi nous. Depuis le décès de ma sœur, il n'était plus le même et son boulot s'en ressentait. Il ne voulait plus faire de planques, était tout le temps perdu dans ses rêves, bref cette vie ne lui convenait plus. Il ne me parlait presque plus, ou si peu… Ne sortais plus et puis un jour, il disparut complètement de la circulation. Il y a peu de temps, j'avais reçu un courrier de sa part comme quoi il était parti au canada pour se ressourcer. Pas d'adresse pour pouvoir lui répondre, rien. Un jour peut-être qu'il reviendrait, mais je n'y croyais plus pour le moment.

Et comme une mauvaise nouvelle n'arrivait jamais seule, comme si je n'en avais pas assez bavé comme cela, des restrictions budgétaires étaient survenus, au sein du FBI. J'étais sur le cul. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cela puisse arriver. Bien entendu, je n'avais pas été licencié, non, pas dans ces bureaux. Non, j'avais été muté dans une autre branche. J'osais à peine y penser, pourquoi m'avait' il envoyé dans les affaires paranormales ? Non mais je n'avais pas la tête de Mulder tout de même !

Bref, se matin, je me préparais lorsque le facteur sonnais à ma porte. Un pli recommandé venant des iles Maurice. Etrange, je ne connaissais personne qui était là-bas. Je l'ouvrais et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de trouver un faire-part de mariage. Jasper m'invitais à son mariage avec une certaine Camille Dredge. Drôle de noms, drôle de mariage si rapide. Pas d'explication, juste un billet d'avion à mon nom pour dans deux semaines. Pile pendant mes vacances, à croire qu'il le savait.

Allais-je y aller ou pas ? Il c'était bien remis de la perte de ma sœur pour se marier si vite. Et si cela se trouve, il se faisait avoir, il était désespérer lorsqu'il nous avait quittés. C'est peut-être une femme qui se moque de lui ?

Bon, je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire, préparer mes bagages pour se voyage, en plus l'Ile Maurice, je n'y avais jamais été. Qui sait, peut-être que le soleil tapait moins qu'ici pendant aout ? Maintenant que j'avais décidé d'y aller, je ne tenais plus en place.

Enfin, le jour J arrivait, l'avion fut très long mais les films qui passaient n'étaient pas trop mal.

Je me demandais comment sa future femme pouvait être. J'avais juste eu le temps d'envoyer un message à Jasper pour le prévenir de ma venue. Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles et j'espérais que mon courrier ne c'était pas perdu.

En descendant de l'avion, je fus pris par la chaleur étouffante du soleil. Et bien j'avais tout gagné, c'était encore pire que d'habitude. Je ne regrettais pas d'avoir pris des vêtements légers. Un bus attendait au pied de l'appareil que les passagers sortent pour les emmener dans l'aéroport.

En sortant de l'engin qu'ils osent appeler un bus, j'aurai plutôt appelé cela une carcasse oui, je vis de loin Jasper qui m'attendait. A ses côtés, une sublime blonde, grande, portant des lunettes de soleil qui lui mangeait le visage et un ensemble court, bien trop court pour ne pas la remarquer, se rongeait les ongles.

Je récupérais ma valise et les rejoignait.

- Hé, Jasper !

- Emmett ! Comment c'est passé ton vol ?

- Bien très bien… Enfin, non ! Affreusement long, mais je suis arrivé à bon port. Alors ?

- Je suis très heureux que tu sois là !

- Hum…

- Je te présente Camille, ma future femme. Camille, voici Emmett, un de mes amis.

Sa future femme se rapprochait de moi et tendais sa main. Je n'arrivais pas à bien voir son visage, ses cheveux tombaient dans sa figure. Je ne pouvais pas dire si elle était belle ou non. Son corps l'était. Je pris sa main et la lui serrait.

- Bonjour, Emmett. Heureuse de… Te re… Rencontrer !

- Bonjour Camille.

- Bon, si nous allions chez nous ?

D'un hochement de tête, je lui confirmais mon accord, non sans jeter un coup d'œil à cette Camille. Etrange, elle me faisait penser à quelqu'un mais à qui ? Et sa voix, je parierais qu'elle n'était pas vraie.

Pff, je voyais des conspirations partout, il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de voir le mal partout.

Nous montâmes dans un 4X4, moi à l'arrière et je pu découvrir ce que cette ile recélait comme trésor, enfin une partie. Le trajet dura peu de temps, en moins d'une heure nous étions arrivés devant une magnifique maison, toute blanche.

_**

* * *

**_

POV Camille

Le trajet jusqu'à notre maison était silencieux. Je savais qui était Emmett. Jasper m'avait raconté énormément de choses depuis que nous nous étions vu.

J'avais vécu des choses terribles mais depuis quoi, un peu mois de six mois, j'avais trouvé Jasper et depuis le ciel était bleu comme autrefois. J'avais appris qu'il avait démissionné et avait besoin de refaire sa vie ailleurs, loin de _la Tulipe_. Cela m'avait fait peur, car je ne voulais pas qu'elle réapparaisse dans sa vie. Il m'a conforté dans l'idée que de toute manière elle était morte et que plus jamais elle ne serait à ses côtés.

Je savais qu'il préférait les brunes, mais le fait que je me teigne les cheveux en blond ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire, il adorait cela, surtout le premier soir où nous avions fait l'amour. Il avait été si tendre, si observateur aussi. L'épilation intégrale, il adorait, il avait l'impression de faire l'amour à une nouvelle femme. Rien que d'y penser, j'en tremblais d'excitation. Ma chatte se réveillait juste à imaginer sa langue en moi. Il savait tellement me rendre heureuse.

Le mariage c'est lui qui l'avait voulu. Notre deuxième nuit d'amour, il m'avait fait sa déclaration. Je trouvais cela beaucoup trop tôt à mon gout, bien trop tôt. Trop de dangers pouvaient encore survenir, nous ne savions pas si notre bonheur serait gâché ou non.

Et puis le lendemain, il m'avait fait apporter des dizaines et des dizaines de roses blanches, toutes les heures. Il avait continué ainsi toute la semaine, jusqu'à ce que je lui dise oui.

Juste ce mot : OUI et il sautait de joie. Sans attendre, il m'avait aidé à faire mes bagages et m'aidé à emménager chez lui, dans cette magnifique demeure où nous venions de nous garer. Je me cachais derrière mes cheveux, on ne sait pas si je vais retomber sur un pervers comme j'en avais déjà connus.

Jasper parti avec Emmett pour lui montrer la maison ainsi que sa chambre. Dans trois jours, je mariée à un homme merveilleux qui ne me mérite pas. Trop de sang sur les mains que je ne pourrais jamais enlever.

J'étais devant ma coiffeuse dans notre chambre lorsque je soupirais. Comment montrer mon vrai visage à ses amis ? Les cicatrices ne se voyaient presque plus mais mon visage, lui serait reconnaissable entre mille. Même un voile ne pourrait pas me cacher éternellement. Je pris la décision d'aller les voir tous les deux, je devais mettre les choses aux clairs.

Devant la porte de la chambre d'amis, je frappais et attendais. Emmett me disait d'entrer, ce que je fis et refermais la porte derrière moi.

- Camille ? vous voulez quoi ?

Je ne répondais pas, je ne savais plus trop quoi faire. Un instant de lucidité me parvint et je fis la seule et unique chose qui était à faire. J'enlevais mes lunettes de soleil et repoussait mes cheveux en arrière.

Le choc que je pouvais voir sur son visage me fis comprendre que j'avais peut-être eu tort. Il ouvrait puis fermais sa bouche tel un poisson dans l'eau.

- Je… Tu… NON ! Ce n'est pas possible. Qui êtes-vous ? C'est pas possible, je suis en plein rêves...

Il reculait jusqu'à ce que ces genoux touchent le lit. Il s'asseyait dessus. Je m'approchais de lui, lui pris le visage entre mes mains et le forçais à me regarder.

- C'est moi, c'est bien moi.

- Mais tu es morte !

- Oui, et non. _La Tulipe_ est morte, mais Bella est bien vivante.

- Comment ?

- C'est une longue histoire, pour résumer, j'ai bien cru mourir se fameux soir où j'ai vengé la mort de papa. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai survécu, toujours est-il que je me suis réveillée dans une salle blanche, attachée. Cela faisait un mois que mon enterrement avait été effectué. Bref, un homme c'est présenté à moi comme faisant parti du FBI. Il m'a donné le choix de repartir de zéro, ailleurs, en laissant tout derrière moi, ou bien de me retrouver dans une boite. Apparemment grâce à ma fausse mort, ils avaient réussi à coffrer la famille Volturi pour meurtres, fraudes, vols et j'en passe des meilleures. J'ai décidé de partir, de toute manière, j'étais déjà morte pour tout le monde. J'ai atterri au Canada par ses soins, mais le climat ne me convenait pas, trop humide à mon gout. La chaleur me manquait. Et puis un jour, j'ai décidé de disparaître complètement. Je suis arrivée ici. J'avais suivi les déplacements de Jasper, j'avais besoin de le revoir juste une dernière fois. Je me suis teinte les cheveux en blond, posée des lentilles de contact et me suis approchée, mais pas de trop près.

- Et il t'a reconnu.

- Non, pas tout de suite. En fait, il m'avait repéré et pensais que j'étais à la solde des Volturis. Il avait vu que j'étais souvent dans les parages. C'est ce qui à causé ma perte. Il m'a attrapée un jour et m'a reconnus. Nous avons beaucoup parlé, il a voulu tout savoir et de fil en aiguille, je suis restée.

- Je suis tellement heureux, si tu savais ! Maman… Tu lui as dis ?

- Non, il ne faut pas qu'elle sache, elle pourrait être en danger.

- Je comprends. J'ai tellement de questions…

- Je me doute, nous avons toutes tes vacances pour cela.

Il me prit dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu plus tôt ?

- Pour ta sécurité !

- Mais je travaille au sein…

- Je sais, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que se soit. Tu me comprends ?

Il hochait la tête. Un sourire arrivait sur ses lèvres.

- Alors, ma petite sœur va se marier ?

- Non, en fait, il s'agit de Camille qui va se marier.

- Pff, c'est pareil pour moi. Je suis… Je suis heureux comme jamais.

- Bon je vais te laisser te reposer. On pourra se parler un peu plus tout à l'heure, d'accord ?

Je le serrais de nouveau dans mes bras, j'étais tellement contente qu'il soit venu, sans savoir.

Je sortais de sa chambre et me trouvais nez-à-nez devant mon futur époux. Il me tendit la main et la lui pris. Il m'emmena dans notre chambre. A son regard, je savais ce qui allait se passer.

- Bella, tu va bien ?

- Oui.

- Comment l'as t'il prit ?

- Choqué, surpris, heureux, sur le cul… Il a beaucoup de questions et j'espère pouvoir y répondre à toutes.

- Hum, viens t'asseoir.

Je me retrouvais assise sur ses genoux. Il m'enserrait dans ses bras et posais sa tête dans mon cou.

- Des questions, il en aura surement à revendre, mais pour le moment…

Il m'embrassait tendrement dans le cou. Son souffle m'embrasait. Je passais mes mains derrière sa nuque et mes doigts s'accrochaient à ses cheveux.

Lentement, doucement, il me mit à califourchon sur lui. Mes jambes étaient posées sur le lit, mon ventre contre le sien, sa bouche sur la mienne. J'adorais sentir sa langue contre la mienne, elle était si chaude, si douce si vivante. Grâce à Jasper, je me sentais vivante…

Ses mains se déplaçaient dans mon dos, doucement. Elles se faufilaient sous mon haut et il dégrafa mon soutien gorge. Il l'enleva en même temps que mon haut et je me retrouvais les seins à l'air devant sa bouche. Je les rapprochais de ses lèvres. J'adorais quand il les prenait, Hummm, comme ça. Il me les titillait de la langue, passant de l'un à l'autre, les mordillant, les aspirants…

Ses mains me rapprochaient de son corps et descendaient sur mes fesses. Ses doigts passèrent en dessous de ma jupe et trouvèrent ce qu'ils cherchaient, l'entrée principale du plaisir. Je le repoussais pour qu'il s'allonge sous moi, mais à peine dans cette position qu'il nous fit retourner et je me trouvais en dessous. Hum, il avait l'intention de prendre les choses en main aujourd'hui. J'allais donc me laisser faire. Mes mains dans ses cheveux, il descendait sa bouche sur mon ventre, laissant un feu me bruler continuellement. Ma jupe avais disparu depuis un moment déjà et mon string, envolé !

Sa langue traçais un chemin jusqu'à mon intimité. J'étais déjà humide, chaude et prête pour le recevoir. Ses doigts s'insinuait dans mon antre et s'activaient en lent va et viens. Mon corps bougeait en cadence. Je ne rêvais que d'une chose : qu'il soit nu pour mieux l'apprécier encore.

Sa chaleur contre la mienne, sa peau tout contre ma peau, son parfum se mélangeant au mien.

Je réussis à lui enlever sa chemise sans trop de mal, par contre son pantalon résistait à mes assauts. Pathétique ! Jasper me souriait et décidait enfin de l'enlever, ainsi que son boxer. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais l'adorer en boxer… Ses fesses si bien moulées dedans et son sexe, hum prêt à jaillir… J'en profitais pour le lui enlever et passer ma langue dessus.

- Hum, Bella…

- Oui ?

J'adorais le prendre dans ma bouche, sa queue était si chaude, si dure en ce moment. Je la pris entièrement, allant jusqu'à buter au fond de ma gorge. Il gémit de plaisir et m'attrapais les cheveux. Ma langue tournoyait tout autour, mes dents le mordillèrent légèrement pendant que je remontais vers son gland. Je posais mes mains sur toute la longueur et ma langue jouait avec son joli petit bout de chair rose tout excité.

- Bella, arrêtes-toi, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps.

- Hum, tu es sûr ?

- Oh oui ! Je veux venir en toi mon Ange.

Je lui donnais encore quelques coups de langue puis il me relevait et m'allongeais sur le ventre. Il s'allongeait sur moi et m'embrassais sur chaque parcelle de mon corps.

- Jasper, s'il te plait.

Je n'en pouvais plus, je le voulais en moi, maintenant.

- Que veux-tu ma douce ?

- Tu le sais bien. Ne te fais pas prier s'il te plait…

Il souleva mes hanches, écarta mes jambes pour se placer entre elle et s'enfonçait en moi, enfin. Ses genoux étaient sous moi, j'étais presque assise sur sa queue. Je pouvais monter quand je le voulais et descendre plus vite, plus fort ou au contraire plus lentement. Il me laissa jouer quelques instants, puis m'attrapa par les seins. Ils les tiraient doucement, me faisant cambrer encore plus.

Je n'étais plus maître de mon corps. Il me pilonnait de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite. Sa queue entrait et sortais en moi à une vitesse qu'il n'avait jamais fait. C'était encore meilleur que par le passé.

- Bella, viens avec moi.

Il me mordait le cou et caressait mon clitoris de l'un de ses doigts. Il faisait des cercles de plus en plus vicieux. Je n'allais pas tenir longtemps à se rythme. Je sentais tout mon corps se contracter sous la jouissance. Je criais mon plaisir et je pu l'entendre gémir lorsqu'il vint en moi.

- Putain, Bella…

Il me gardait encore quelques minutes, serrées dans ses bras puis nous allongea.

- Je t'aime Bella, et je suis fier que tu deviennes ma femme.

- Je t'aime Jasper.

Il m'embrassait doucement tout en me caressant jusqu'à ce que je frissonne de plaisir, encore et encore.

Je savais que notre vie serait maintenant bien meilleure. La tueuse était partie faisant place à une femme amoureuse de son futur époux. Mon frère partagerait notre bonheur dans très peu de temps. J'étais une nouvelle femme, j'étais enfin accomplie, heureuse et surtout avec un avenir radieux.

* * *

**The End !**

Je me suis dis que finir sur un lémon serait de bon goût, non ?

Surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Et si vous avez aimé cette fic, n'hésitez pas à aller voter pour moi, car il s'agit toujours du concours Hot Summer.

Bisous à tous !

A oui, je vais finir mariage surprise mais en attendant, j'aimerais savoir laquelle des deux (entre une nuit de passion et For Ever) vous aimeriez que je continue en premier. J'ai déjà ma petite idée, mais je veux être sur.


	7. Les votes sont ouverts!

** Bonsoir à tous et à toutes**

Dès maintenant vous pouvez voter pour l'une des fics présentées pour se concours HT Summer.

Je me suis éclatée à écrire cette fic, à lire vos commentaires et surtout le fait de m'avoir suivi, un grand MERCI!

Le principal c'est d'avoir participé, et vos messages ont été déjà ma récompense.

Pour voter il faut vous rendre ici : http:/kafryne(.)e-monsite(.)com/sondage(.)html (enlevez les parenthèses)

**Les votes ont lieu du 9 au 16 août et vous pouvez y participer MÊME SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS DE COMPTE Fanfiction. Net !**

Il n'y aura pas de suite car les termes du contrat sont clair, par contre, une autre de se même type viendra rejoindre celles qui sont déjà sur mon profil... Je ne vous en dis pas plus!

**Et maintenant, c'est à vous de jouer!**

**Bisous à tous et toutes!**


End file.
